My Immortal
by Dark Huntress
Summary: Sequel to Til We Meet Again. Sometimes I wonder if the Fates aren’t purposefully torturing me, and then I think long and hard on it, and come to the same conclusion every night...I was meant to be alone. EB
1. Prologue

**A/N:** First of all I would like to thank everyone who supported my first story, I can't thank you all enough. I hope all of those interested find this one.

**Disclaimer: **All characters used in this story and major plot belongs to the talented author Stephenie Meyer.

**Category:** Books: Twilight

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary:** Sometimes I wonder if the Fates aren't purposefully torturing me, and then I think long and hard on it, and come to the same conclusion every night...I was meant to be alone. E/B

**My Immortal  
**_By: Dark Huntress_  
**Prologue**

Did anyone ever notice how many choices we make in life, and how many we come to regret? Its surprisingly high, how many decisions that we make that later come back and haunt us. Its almost unreal the large quantity of human imperfections that everyone possesses, the imperfections that lead those to make those said decisions and incorrectly take the path that should otherwise remain untrodden.

Was the path easier to take? Was it simpler because it did not require us to delve into our own souls to look at the faults that lay so open? The path that was so smooth and unmarred, the one that many traveled upon was the one that led to such heartache later on in life. The one that seemed so clear and natural to take, yet later when we looked back, found that the hidden trail, so full of holes and foliage, was in fact the one that had been correct. So why, time after time, did we find ourselves taking that same one over and over? Could we not learn from our own mistakes? Were we all a doomed race from the beginning, but even more pathetic, had we doomed ourselves?

Consequences were ridden so hard within our lives that one would think after a time, we would learn to avoid the harsher ones. So why was the majority of our existence littered with the painful happenings of one of our easy outs? Were we an ignorant race, fully intent on destroying ourselves before anyone else could possibly be able too?

The choices we made, whether bad or good, would always be there, waiting around the corner to spring forth and grasp once more. No matter what life we took, and what path we decided upon, forever would we be doomed to follow the example of our history. We should learn from our pasts, from our forefathers, from the world around us, but no one ever did. If anyone did, then the world would be a much better place.

The pain we cause ourselves is indescribable. The pain we cause to others is unforgivable. We are naturally a selfish race, but a few times we try to do the noble thing, and end up doing wrong then as well. Do we ever know the path to take? Be selfish, hurt yourself and others that care about you. Think slow and hard, deliberating all the outcomes, and deciding the one that we believe to be the best for another, and the turnout is no different. So, what is the right decision? Which is best? The cement path so smooth and wide that it welcomes everyone to the meadow that surrounds it lovingly? Or the narrow dirt trail that winds through the dark forest, vines reaching out to trip you before you can reach the end?

I had never been one for making decisions, always afraid of the outcome I would bring upon everyone around me. I had never been very talented either, always making the choices that would irreversibly harm myself and the ones I cared the most deeply for. But no matter the times I have tried to avoid these outcomes, I always return to the same thing, and am found traversing the path that I cannot leave.

Sometimes I wonder if the Fates aren't purposefully torturing me, and then I think long and hard on it, and come to the same conclusion...I was meant to be alone. I was worse at choosing the path of righteousness and happiness, damning me to a life of pain and torture. I was meant to be alone.

**A/N:** I hope you like the prologue, it ends happily, I promise! R&R

Dark Huntress


	2. Routines

**A/N:** Next chapter, yay!

**A special thanks to:** Rynny-girl-150X,_ Anna,_ Bright Green Eyes, _angelalways17,_ GoodyGoody23,_ Just A Little Bit Dramatic,_ FallenAngel5439, _Lena Bergel,_ emilie whoa,_ TwilightSnowStar,_ Miss Procrastination,_ pinkfroggy,_ fane, _professionaldooropener_, Jacobblacklover, and_ twilightgal_. Thanks guys for reading my new story, I hope I am able to create this tale as well as the one before it.

**Disclaimer: **All characters used in this story and major plot belongs to the talented author Stephenie Meyer.

**Category:** Books: Twilight

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating:** PG-13 (T)

**Summary:** Sometimes I wonder if the Fates aren't purposefully torturing me, and then I think long and hard on it, and come to the same conclusion every night...I was meant to be alone. E/B

**My Immortal  
**_by: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 1: Routines**

"Would you like fries with that, sir?" a young woman asked kindly, her pale blonde hair weaving down her slender back.

A murmur was heard on the other end of the microphone, static electricity blaring out most of the words the man said. The clock on the wall behind the counter hit midnight, a small chime playing to welcome a new day. The restaurant was quiet, no sound of children playing in the playground outside, no parents yelling at said children, and no customers yelling at them to hurry up. The night hours were always the quietest, something treasured.

"That'll be four dollars and thirty-nine scents, please pull up," the blonde cheerily commanded, turning off her microphone before stepping away from the machine and picking up the customer's order.

The smell of grease and cheap food floated in the air, though that too was waning like the crowd had. A bucket and mop sat out on the main floor, caution signs lining the doorways, just in case someone would happen to come in. Though no worker that still remained expected any to enter at all.

"Thank you sir, and have a nice night," the worker replied, placing the money in the cash register as the man drove off, his lights on and horn blaring as he almost hit another vehicle.

The blonde slammed the door shut, grumbling something underneath her breath before flipping off a switch, cutting the power to the little room's lights. The manager was an electricity saving freak who yelled at them every time something was left on when not being used.

"Let's hope that's the last one," I commented, watching the whole scene from my perch on the counter, not at all interested with what was happening over there.

"Yeah, I can't stand another one of them today," she groaned, throwing herself on the cold metal without flinching.

"How much longer til we're out of here?" I asked, looking at my watch, trying desperately to remember the exact time my shift let out.

"Oh I don't know, James said we could head out anytime after people stopped coming through," she replied, flicking a strand behind her shoulder with a perfectly manicured finger.

"Well, I'd say that's the last then," I drawled, turning the sign to closed, even though we were supposed to be open twenty-four hours a day.

"Sounds good to me," she answered, grabbing her purse out of the closet around back, throwing me mine in the process.

Opening the glass doors for her, I looked behind me, wondering what I was doing here for the millionth time this month. It was strange, being surrounded by normal everyday things that I had not been around for quite some time. Living in Alaska in the middle of no where tended to do that to people, or vampires, however they wanted to put it. So working at a restaurant while surrounded by noisy and aggravating mortals was definitely a switch, it tested me more than ever.

Looking at the small girl beside me, I smiled, hoping that it looked like it was a reassuring grin instead of an attempted one. She frowned, looking me over before turning her head and blowing a small puff of smoke into the cold winter air. Her gloved hands clenched and unclenched, as if she were about to strike something with them.

"You're eyes are black," I commented, noticing the smirk rise on her full lips before disappearing as she pulled the hat tighter over her head.

"So are your's, care to join me," she grinned, looking towards the still buzzing town behind us, the cars honking and squealing their tires on the black paved roads that seemed to be the only thing to this place.

"No thanks," I answered, shaking my head as she disappeared out of sight and into the midst of the strolling couples along the main sidewalk.

I adored Shelly, she was such a nice change from everything, but no matter how much I tried to impress upon her my standings, she always pushed back. Trying to get me to go to her way, to feed upon the ones I had once been apart of. I could never do that, never be able to lure a human into my clutches and drain them of everything that kept them going.

Breathing in the crisp oxygen, I let the burning fill my throat, before releasing it quickly back into the air. It would snow tonight, much more than the last time, the clouds were already gathering ominously above my head. The dark mass intermingling with one another til it formed one solid object, menacing in its own right.

The sidewalks to the south end of town were quiet and uneventful, the lights off in all homes except for the occasional television one would spy on their way by. The noise was minimal, the scarce stray cat or dog knocking over a trash-can, or the faint siren in the background. The neighborhood was a familiar and peaceful atmosphere, one I welcomed with open arms every shift that I was done with.

Living in an urbanized California city such as Los Angeles required all of my time during the day to be spent well inside my small house. With the little money I possessed, I had immediately required myself a small little cottage that was in need of many repairs. Having left all my stuff with the Cullens, it had taken me a great amount of time to purchase all that I needed in clothing and things for the house. But now, a few months after my departure, the little wreck was a small masterpiece in the works.

Unlocking my front door, I crooned lovingly to Patches (a stray female cat I took pity on), whom had immediately leaped atop my counters and looked longingly at her empty bowl. Laughing, I poured her some dry cat food, which she greedily ate with a purr in her small chest.

Leaving her to her own devices, I made my way into the living room, throwing my purse in a nearby kitchen chair. Walking into the draped windowed room, I felt oddly at ease, happy to know that this was my own, and it was a place I could call home.

The living room was scant, but felt homey all the same. A small television sat on a small folding stand that seemed ready to fall at any given time, the legs looking as if they were actually bowing. A leather brown love-seat sat directly in front of it, a cherry oak coffee table in front of the small couch and the T.V. A brown leather recliner sat to the side, to the right of the love-seat, one I had required at a garage sale in reasonable shape and that went along nicely with the other furniture.

Flopping down on the couch, I pulled down the dark throw, wrapping myself in the soft textures greedily. It had really no use except for decoration, yet I liked the feel of it and found myself in its clutches quite often. This was the hardest part of everyday for me, being alone, where I was left with nothing to do but become victim to my own overactive mind.

The hole in my chest had grown to immeasurable sizes ever since I had last seen his face, seen his butterscotch eyes. The great feeling of completeness was absent all the time now, I always felt as if I would fall apart at any moment, at any time throughout the days.

I found myself despising more and more of my improved memory, I couldn't forget even the tiniest of details. Ones I had lost when I lived in Alaska before they arrived, it had made it easier, even without me realizing it then. Now, it felt as if everyday, that I had just lost them, that time had stopped, and I was stuck with the fresh feeling of goodbye. It felt as if this was something time could never heal, and unfortunately, time was on my side, I had forever to live.

Every night I suffered the same, suffered the long torturous hours that I spent trying desperately to cling onto sanity. Then when the sun would set I would go to work, only able to escape the pain for a moment as I busied myself at a human pace to do the mundane things a fast food restaurant required. I had worked myself into a heart wrenching routine that I followed to the dot, unable to break for fear of what would break loose if I did. It didn't matter, I wouldn't stay here long either.

Patches mewed happily, jumping up upon my stomach and curling herself into a small ball, digging her head deep into the blanket. Her tail flicked every once in a while, her purrs music to my ears. It was amazing, how such a small creature, one that was related to some of the larger prey I fed upon, could trust me so fully. Her golden eyes never flickered with fear or resentment, but accepted me for what I was, everything, something I had never been able to do.

Scratching her ears lovingly, I turned on the television hoping with a false notion that perhaps some sitcom would take my mind off my troubles. Again, something I did every night when I felt as I could no longer take it and would crawl right out of my own skin. There was never anything on that I particularly enjoyed, but I would find something that at least I could concentrate wholly on and give me a few hours of peace.

Shaking my head at the antics of the actors and actresses, I looked at the clock, sighing dejectedly as I realized the time. Another day had started without my noticing, my mind focused completely on the screen before me, yet not remembering any of it. The faint glow of dawn peeped in through my heavy drapes, stretching across the beige carpet and touching my motionless hand. Diamonds erupted immediately, shining everywhere around the room, coloring the white walls with rainbows.

Placing Patches on the couch, I stood, walking to the front door to retrieve the newspaper I never read from my front porch. The voices from the other room still droned in my ears, a few voices louder than the others as the new show ran through all its dramatics.

I sat on the wooden chairs around the square metal table, flipping through the paper, not hardly glancing at any of the articles. Nothing was of any concern of mine, it was rather dull, but I felt it a requirement I needed to do to somehow appear normal, even if it were only for myself.

Already I could hear the start of the car across the street, the husband leaving for work as the wife yelled her goodbyes above the loud shrieks of their children. Their dog barked happily as he was finally let out into the fenced front yard, relieving himself after a long night of crossing his legs. And as if on cue, like every morning, ten minutes after the man left, the school bus pulled up outside their house, the driver honking impatiently for the kids to hurry up.

Shaking my head, I folded the paper, letting it lie on the table as I went to the kitchen sink and got my washcloth. Wringing out the extra water, I scrubbed the area where my cat ate, making sure to get rid of every speck of old cat food and paw prints. Picking up the water and food bowls, I threw them in the sink, ready to wash them again. Patches had to have the cleanest stuff in all of Los Angeles, no one else would clean their pet's belongings as much as I did.

But unlike others, where time was of essence, I found it to be quite irksome, there was too much of it. Scrubbing at the plastic, I tried desperately to ignore the way my heart was hammering in my chest, and the path that my mind was roaming towards. Gripping on the edge of the counter, I gritted my teeth together, my whole body tense. A great crunching sound jerked me out of my revery, the marble that was my counters, had been broken off by my grip.

"Damn it," I swore, throwing the chunk of rock in my hand down on the ground, kicking it once for good measure.

A knock sounded on my wooden door, further frightening me to near hysterics; had someone heard all the commotion? Had they come to see what was going on? I had tried my best over the past several weeks to disassociate myself with the rest of the neighborhood, and all had been going well. Unfortunately, it seemed, it had not done as well as I might have hoped.

"Just a minute," I called from my room upstairs, after the first sound I had raced to my room, rummaging around for my pajamas I had bought for times like this.

Pulling them on in a hurry, and slipping on a robe as well, I raced down the stairs, still at a vampire pace. Brushing the debris from my mishap into the bottom cabinets, I looked around frantically for something to hide the area I had destroyed. Finding a dish towel not too far away, I laid over the side, half of it in the sink as if I had just got down doing my own dishes.

Walking slowly to the door, I opened it cautiously, making sure to keep well out of the reach of the sun. If I were to be discovered, I would have to move again sooner than I had planned, that would be so troublesome.

Raising a brow, I looked around, finding the area outside to be completely empty of anyone, the dead heart in my chest started pounding. Feeling the false adrenaline in me, I quickly shut the door once more, locking it securely behind me, unsure of why my nerves were playing up so. If any normal thief attempted to enter my home, I would easily be able to handle them, so why did I suddenly feel as if I were in danger?

"Patches?" I called, clucking my tongue gently, all the while looking over my shoulder in complete and utter fear. "Here girl."

"Patches? Is that her name?" a singsong voice asked from the other room, a voice filled with familiarity and warmth.

A new fear built within me, rising til I was sure something would physically erupt from within me. Holding onto the doorframe, I felt a scream rising in my throat, the surprise of such a visit rendering me immobile for a few short moments.

"What are you doing here?" I breathed, unable to take my eyes of the group of people that was seated comfortably on my furniture.

**A/N:** I got a suggestion from TwilighSnowStar that is very interesting, one I was planning to do after this and Jealousy. I plan to do a story on all of the characters, using all the information I can from TwilightLexicon (which is an awesome site by the way). So hopefully you guys will enjoy them.

1) Edward's story all the way from his human life, to his turning, and til he sets eyes on Bella for the first time.

2) Alice's story from her childhood when she was admitted into the asylum, her life in the asylum as James wants her and the vampire that changed her escaped with her, all the way to when she finds Jasper and the join Carlisle's group.

3) Jasper's story from the Civil War and when he was changed, to his hard life through that coven and his depression, to his suffering of his existence til he finds Alice.

4) Emmett's story from childhood to when he went hunting and was nearly killed by a bear, to when Rosalie found him and Carlisle saved him. Will possibly show some of his human blood tastes as he struggles with his change.

5) Rosalie will be harder, so her story will be based on my own imagination, unless Eclipse comes out before this is written. It will follow her human years and she was turned for a partner for Edward, til she finds Emmett dying.

6) Carlisle's story following his hunts with his father and his hesitation, to his changing during and hunt and the loathing of himself, to his meeting of the Volturi, to his meeting of Esme, to his treating and changing of Edward, to his changing of Esme.

7) Esme's story will be from when she met Carlisle, to her marriage which was filled with abuse, til her husband left for WWI and his return, to her escape to her baby's death and her attempted suicide, then to her meeting of Carlisle again, and finally her transformation.

Tell me what you think of these ideas, hopefully there not too terrible.

This chapter seemed crappy, did anyone else notice that? It felt like I couldn't write at all, so sad. Well, hopefully my next chapter won't be quite so disappointing. I really think this chapter sucked though, now I'm mad at myself. Please R&R if you don't hate it too much.

Dark Huntress


	3. Return of the Past that Won't Go Away

**A/N:** Next chapter, yay!

**A special thanks to:** Allycatzzzzz, _LainieMichelle, _abayne1,_ emilie whoa, _GoodyGoody23, _1stepbehind29,_ Jacobblacklover,_ EternalTwilight24,_ Bright Green Eyes, _Just A Little Bit Dramatic, _TwilightSnowStar, _reginah72, _twilightgal, hayleygrl, _Miss Procrastination,_ professionaldooropener, _pinkfroggy,_ angelalways17, _FallenAngel5439,_ Kissa1,_ Nika,_ Silver Butterfly07, _Priestess Kohanna, _Werewolf1705,_ Yours-For-Eternity_, and Can you hear me now?.Thank you so so much. I am so happy with the turnout of this story so far, and I will try profusely to make this chapter better, no matter your support, I still felt my last chapter was not my best. But thank you for stroking my ego either way. Lol. Hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **All characters used in this story and major plot belongs to the talented author Stephenie Meyer.

**Category:** Books: Twilight

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating:** PG-13 (T)

**Summary:** Sometimes I wonder if the Fates aren't purposefully torturing me, and then I think long and hard on it, and come to the same conclusion every night...I was meant to be alone. E/B

**My Immortal  
**_by: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 2: Return of the Past that Won't Go Away**

Here I was, in my own home, staring once more at the people I hadn't expected to see ever again. Wasn't life ironic? They had left of their own free will, and they return, I leave of my own free will, and guess what, they still come back. Kind of weird in my opinion, certainly anyone else would call it destiny, I called it annoying.

Didn't they realize I was trying to save them from a life of horrible events that no one could possibly hope to guess? Obviously not, as if Tanya's death wasn't a big enough clue in that direction, what did they need to convince them I was no good? But no, and I had always believed them to be relatively intelligent people (or vampires, whatever), but so far their common sense meter to me was falling quickly.

"Patches, go upstairs," I ordered my cat, who, to everyone's surprise (besides mine), she jumped off Alice's lap and raced upstairs, meowing indignantly as she passed me.

Sighing as I heard a faint hiss and ripping of cloth, I shook my head, already imagining the damage to my drapes by a very spoiled feline. She did not like to be ordered about, so she would exact her revenge in any way she found appropriate at the moment. Unfortunately, that usually meant that my things were torn to shreds by very sharp claws.

"She seems to be very intelligent," Alice commented, directing her wide expressive eyes to my slightly disheveled appearance. It wasn't fair, they always looked amazing, and even after I transformed, I still looked like I was back in my human years.

"Yeah," I answered, frowning as I fell back onto the carpeted floor, a large bang filling the air as a startled yowl from my pet filled the air, who then hissed with annoyance before tearing something else. Crap.

"So..., got any good movies?" Alice asked, jumping out of her seat and looked through my meager collection across the room while I felt my mouth run dry. What did she just say?

Shaking my head, I watched as she danced in front of the cases, her spiky hair moving with the rhythm of her feet. How odd, here I was expecting something much more tense such as very angry vampires yelling at me for leaving. I was sure they were going to call me stupid and childish while pacing the floor as the day wore on, but no, she was asking me about movies that I had hardly watched in the first place. I was definitely confused.

Smiling to myself, I felt the old warmth spread across me, realizing what she was doing, the thing only the best of friends would do. Here was her family, sitting silent as statues and practically glaring at me, even Emmett and Esme were giving me death stares, but Alice was trying desperately to lighten the atmosphere that had befallen the atmosphere. I would never find another person like her, who always did her best to help even when I was completely and hopelessly wrong.

For as long as I could remember, Alice had taken me under her wing, had loved me as a sister faster than any of the others (Edward doesn't count because he didn't love me like a 'sister'). And as annoying as it sometimes became, with her ridiculous dress up games and make-up galore, she always had my back, even when I wished she wouldn't. Alice was the type of person, that no matter how annoyed with her you became, she was someone you could never be angered with. Her cheery attitude was catching, I couldn't imagine being that happy, especially with the horrific scenes I was sure she had seen before.

"Sorry, Alice, no, I don't watch movies very often," I stated, deciding it best at this point to stand and face my adversaries face to face, no matter how scary they could be. And damn, they were looking pretty formidable at this point.

"Oh, well, that's alright then, I guess we'll just have to strike up a conversation," she mused, walking (which looked more like dancing) over to me and pulling me once more on the floor with her in front of me. "Now, tell me everything that's happened since we last saw you."

Could this get any stranger? Sure, I understood she was trying to lighten the atmosphere, but she was taking diversion making into insanity. In a weird sort of way, she was trying to make everything alright by also getting the yelling out all at once. It's a very hard concept to understand, I'm not even sure I understand it.

"Well, not much actually. Bought a house, found a stray cat, work at a fast food restaurant..." I trailed off, biting my lip in fear. "Oh yeah, andmeantthisvampirenamedShelly."

I smiled widely, hoping that they hadn't heard what I had said because knowing them they would freak out about me being irresponsible and talking to strange vampires. Maybe if I just played along that I had no idea that they were all about to explode, then perhaps they wouldn't. We would all just run together, embrace one another, and talk about old times like nothing was wrong. Perhaps we would simply smile and laugh , moving on to other subjects. And maybe Popeye would come by for a visit. Don't you love fantasies?

Hey, it was worth a try.

"Um, Bella, do you realize how dangerous it can be to be around strange vampires by yourself?" Alice questioned, her eyes looking behind her at the others in the room who had all of a sudden sat up straighter and seemed much more agitated than earlier. Oops.

"Of course, but, um, well you see, it wasn't exactly by choice," I stammered out, knowing that my excuse was as lame as it came, but I had to try.

"Explain, please," Alice begged, squeezing my hands harder than she had been previously, her head constantly turning to examine the rest of the clan's expressions.

"Um, see, where I work, that's where she works too, so I mean, I couldn't exactly not talk to her. And I couldn't quit, I needed the job, besides its not like I have talked to any of the others..." I ranted, not comprehending the words I was saying til it was way too late. Shit.

"Others?" this time it was not from Alice, this time Emmett growled, eyes that had once been butterscotch in color were a deep onyx. Crap.

"Um, well yeah, she has a coven she's with, but I've never seen any of them, so I mean, I'm guessing its relatively small. They don't draw much attention either, so," I continued, finally running out of things to say, my mouth completely dry as I waited for the explosion. One, two, three, four ...

"YOU IDIOT!" Rosalie screamed, her eyes wide and expressive, her mouth open and flapping, I wonder if she could catch flies.

"Bella, do you realize the danger you could have put yourself in?" Carlisle calmly said, why did everyone keep on repeating that?

"Listen, she's not all that bad, her principles are little messed up, but she's alright," I stated, fully intent on clearing my name with them, well, clearing it with them that I wasn't a complete idiot.

"I'm sure she is," Alice chirped, smiling broadly, ending the conversation that had been biting at me. "Now, how about you show me around your home, and then we can go out on the town tonight. How does that sound?"

"Um, I can't tonight, I have to work," I answered, looking to the windows that were firmly draped, still catching the sun through the thick material.

"On a weekend? Its Saturday Bella, no one works then," she ranted, throwing up her arms and falling back dramatically. "Well, at least not ones who works on the weekdays as well."

"Yeah, but I do, what else is there to do," I shrugged, toying with the end of my pants which were frayed with all the use they had been given.

"Well, if you had just stayed, perhaps you wouldn't be so bored," Esme snipped, her tiny nose up in the air, I felt extremely guilty, she was such a loving person, I must have hurt her very deeply at this point.

"I agree, Bella you were very irresponsible," Carlisle pointed out; how many times had I been told this? Too many, why couldn't people just live with my decisions, they were mine to make.

"This is getting out of hand," Jasper murmured, his golden eyes locking with Alice's, both nodding simultaneously, reaching some decision that no one else knew of (besides Edward I mean).

"Come with us Bella, we would like to talk to you alone," Alice motioned, her feet already touching the floor before I could look up from the strings on my pajama bottoms.

"Okay," I answered, standing briskly, walking much slower than my friend had, Jasper trailing behind me just as slow, halting any who thought they could come as well.

Once at the top of the stairs, I found it quite odd to know that Alice was leading me around in my home, one that she had never stepped foot in before now. But for whatever reason, she seemed to know exactly where my room was, a place that would offer some sort of privacy from the others downstairs. Though I knew, just as they did, that every word we would speak would easily be picked up by the very acute hearing downstairs. It was both a gift and a curse, depending one which side you were on at the time.

White walls looked almost cream with the dark drapes pulled securely shut, not one stream of sunlight poking through. Patches lay curled on my quilt on the bed, her body fitting directly in the center of the red and blue designs that were found all over the otherwise white fabric. Soft blue carpet tickled me feet as I kicked a few of the stray articles of clothing too the side. Having hurried like I did, I hadn't had the time to make my place ready for visitors. Why would I be expecting any anyways?

Patches opened her large eyes, glaring scornfully at me before plopping off the bed. She was almost as silent as we were, her tail sticking straight up while she looked up at the ceiling, her body straight and rigid. I would have to do some serious begging to get back in her good graces once more, what a bratty animal.

Alice sat first, barely making the mattress dip with her nearly nonexistent weight, even now I was envious of her, how could she be so perfect? Following her example, I leaned up against the headboard, taking a pillow and squeezing it to my body securely. I couldn't meet their eyes, I kept my gaze focused on the opposite wall from where Jasper stood. Already I could fell a calm sifting through the air, combing out my frazzled nerves and aching heart, did I ever mention how nice that guy was?

"Now Bella, tell us what happened? We promise not to judge you before you get your story done with," she coaxed, her small hands patting my knee reassuringly before I began.

"I hadn't originally planned to leave, I mean, I had planned to leave with you guys, not run away like I did. But, I don't know, I was scared. Scared that I would hurt someone else that was even dearer to me than Tanya had been. I couldn't stand it if one of you got hurt.

"You don't understand what its like to not have control, to have a power that completely runs by your emotions unless you keep it constantly in check. In times like that, in times of extreme danger or high emotional events, I can't keep my mind working to halt my gift. If that happens, I loose control, I can't stop myself from doing what nature wishes it to do. I couldn't stop myself from harming Tanya, and I couldn't stop myself from hurting one of you guys either if the time came.

"It wouldn't even have to be an attack against any of you. It would just have to be a time when I felt intense worry, or anger towards an enemy, or something of the sorts, and then no one would be safe. Don't you see, I'm better of by myself. You guys are better off without me. No one gets hurt that way," I said, a dry sob falling past my lips as I buried my head in the cotton fluff of the pillow in my lap.

"Oh Bella," Alice crooned, her arms enveloping me in a large hug as she sang a sweet melody in my ear, petting my hair as I tried to erase the images from my mind. Once again Jasper worked his magic.

"But you see dear, someone did get hurt, many people in fact, but two in particular," she stated, pulling back slightly to look me in my eyes. "Edward and yourself. He's lost you twice Bella, one was his fault, our fault, but he thought you hadn't forgiven him for his earlier transgressions. It tore him apart, and I assume you were not much better.

"Bella, you must learn, we will help you through all of this, we love you so much, you are so very dear to each and everyone of us. We all see you as a sister or daughter, it really hurt when you left without even a goodbye," she told me, her eyes searching mine for some hint of an understanding.

"I know Alice, I considered all of that before I left. But it was better for everyone this way, you would move one, it would be far worse for anyone to be killed by my lack of control," I meekly continued, feeling a choke rise within me once more.

A hiss jumped me out of my revery, unsure of what I had exactly done to cause such a deadly look to cross over Alice's facade. I felt the sting before I had comprehended what had exactly occurred, her hand falling to rest in her lap once more. Gently touching my cheek, I rubbed it tenderly, shock plainly written on my face, I had never been slapped in such a manner as this.

"How dare you," she snarled, her upper lips curled back to show her gleaming white teeth. "How dare you say something like that. There would be no repairing us Isabella if you were to never return to our side. Don't you ever think that again."

I was silent for a moment, taking in her words, unsure of what to say next. She was earnest, I knew she was, Alice would never be deceitful, she was perfect in every manner. Just as were all the other occupants of that family, which was exactly why I didn't belong.

"You're wrong," I said simply, turning to look fully in her surprised eyes without hesitance or reluctance. "You would move on, because I'm not what's best for you or your family Alice. I never have been. Its time we all accept that."

Once more I turned away, not even the calm that Jasper was giving off in greater quantities was going to get this one settled out. Alice was both in shock and hurt. I had hurt her, but if that meant her realizing the truth, then so be it, it was just another thing to add to by conscience. I could stand to feel a little more guilt if it meant that a life was spared, especially a life destroyed by my own murderous hands.

"You're more like him than I ever realized," Jasper scoffed, finally moving away from the wall and sitting on the still available corner of the bed.

"What do you mean?" I mumbled, instantly noticing that Alice too seemed confused and intent on listening to what he had to say.

"You and Edward. You two are definitely similar, if not scarily alike," he chuckled, a strange sort of laugh that flowed effortlessly pass his lips. "Both stubborn, hard headed, and always blaming yourself for something completely out of your control. Not to mention you two are always doing things for the rest of us that ends up hurting the rest of us more than if you hadn't done it in the first place. In other words, I find it humorous to think of all the little squabbles you two have gotten into, when in actuality you both seem to have very similar thinking tracks."

I could feel the breath hitch in my throat, a gasp falling from me as I replayed everything I had been through, mainly the images of myself when younger, when I had first met Edward. All the times he had done something similar to me and his family, thinking within his own mind that it would be the best in the long run, when it had actually caused more damage than if he had stayed where he was. Could I have missed this strangely obvious thing for so long? Obviously I had.

"How odd," Alice commented, seeming to have calmed herself down immensely, whether on her own or thanks to Jasper, I would never know. "I never noticed it before, but you're right."

I shrugged my shoulders, twisting my fingers together, letting the two talk, I felt no need to continue into territories that could prove hazardous. I was content just sit there silently and let the world pass me by, knowing however that I would soon have to face them once more. Unfortunately, that was sooner rather than the much more desired later I had been so hoping for.

"Meaning," Jasper continued, his tone making me look at him once more, no matter how much I wished to not have to stare into those strict orbs, "you two were obviously meant for one another."

I had never heard Jasper say something quite like that before, such a sentimental phrase with such a burning passion other than towards Alice. That same looked would always come to his eyes when he would hold his wife, or whisper how much he loved her into her ear as she giggled like a little schoolgirl. It was the look that meant he believed wholly in what he had just said, and would not stand to have anyone argue it, not even the respected leader Carlisle. It was an intensity that he showed only when his heart was thoroughly convinced of this one of a few many truths in this world. I felt honored to know that those words meant to comfort me were something that he felt so much for.

"Thanks Jasper, Alice," I said, sighing deeply, glancing down once before smiling tentatively up at their faces. "I know you both mean well, and believe in what you say, but no matter what, that fear is still there."

Both looked at one another, exasperation written clearly on their faces, unsure of what move to make next to convince me otherwise. No matter what words they would speak, nor the truth they felt they knew, I would not risk what I knew to be fact. I couldn't control what happened, if I were to lose control, I would injure or kill someone else. I wouldn't be able to bear it, it would force me into suicide, a thought I did not wish to linger on for any length of time.

"How about, we strike a deal," Alice offered, rocking back and forth as if thinking very carefully of what she was about to say. "How about that most of us leave, leave you so you can learn how to harness your abilities safely and effectively. Then, if that does now work, we agree to leave you for good, and never to cross paths again. But you have to try our way first."

I watched her carefully, looking for some loophole to her little statement, shaking my head, I grimly agreed. My head felt so muddled, unused to the use of such emotions flowing freely out into the open. I had become accustomed to keeping everything inside, and not accustomed to letting others hear what I didn't wish man y living souls to ever bear witness too.

"Good, but we also get to choose whom stays to train you," Alice smugly said, aw, there was the loophole I had been searching for.

Again, I found no way out of it, if I were to ensure their safety I would need (at the time being) to play by their rules. It was a price I would willingly pay if it meant that I wouldn't need to worry about the future I had been fearing since I had seen them again. And perhaps, on some off chance, it would work. Perhaps I could live a happy life with the man I loved without hindrance.

Shaking my head while mentally scolding myself, I shoved the hope aside, no, I wouldn't let myself be hurt once more by such a foolish emotion. I wouldn't let such a heart wrenching feeling works its way into me once more, breaking me more than I was sure my soul could be broke.

"Fine," I agreed, grudgingly saying, knowing fully that I could come to regret those words, it just seemed like a death sentence.

"Good, I'm glad you're being so flexible," Alice chimed, her voice ringing off the walls harmoniously.

Alice then looked at Jasper, nodding her head and smiling, winking once to give him the go ahead, or send me into an even more terrified state. I was betting on the latter, she stilled owed me for our earlier argument.

"Carlisle and Edward," Jasper said with finality, and I felt my flesh grow more colder than it was at the moment. I was in trouble.

**A/N:** Hey guys, I know, I know, its been such a long time, I hope you can forgive me. I had got this almost completed by the end of Christmas Break, but not quite, so good thing I didn't get homework today. Lol. Well, R&R, its always appreciated.

Dark Huntress


	4. Emotional Storm

**A/N:** As you all know (if you read my profile) the Bluejay basketball season is officially over. We made it to the second round, but fell short losing my nine points to the Mustangs. It was a hard loss, especially when only being down by two points at half time. But alas, it has happened, so no we must only wait til next year when we shall try again. Wish us luck!

**A special thanks to:** Addie W., _emilie whoa, _Ange de l'eau, _Bright Green Eyes, _-Emmleelicous-,_ Scotia, _ambereyes, _Infatuated Passion,_ Kissa1, _Can hear me now?, _TwilightSnowStar,_ pinkfroggy,_ Padfootrules3, _foreverinlove17, _GoodyGoody23,_ HonorBright,_ Lena Bergel, _XvampireloverX,_ Just A Little Bit Dramatic _LearningToLoveMyself,_ I am a tie,and _Krystina the Alien_. Thanks everyone for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it. I hope this chapter is as good as the last. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **All characters used in this story and major plot belongs to the talented author Stephenie Meyer.

**Category:** Books: Twilight

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating:** PG-13 (T)

**Summary:** Sometimes I wonder if the Fates aren't purposefully torturing me, and then I think long and hard on it, and come to the same conclusion every night...I was meant to be alone. E/B

**My Immortal  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 3: Emotional Storm**

Ok, so you'd think by now I would be able to figure things out, like when not to agree to an absurd deal with two very cunning vampires. But oh no, I just had to be completely stupid and walk right into their trap, unfortunately my brain had taken a hike. And now, just at a wonderfully opportune time, it has decided that its time to come back home. Just wonderful, I can't describe the joy that radiates within my chest. And now I'm crazy, I've been sitting here for the last ten minutes having a mental conversation with myself. I'm pathetic.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked, her golden eyes suddenly becoming uneasy, immediately her gaze turned to Jasper in question.

Apparently, I had stumped Jasper just as much because he merely shrugged his shoulders, his face contorting in concentration before falling slack once more. I didn't really feel anything at the moment, I couldn't, because I'm not sure exactly what I'm supposed to be feeling at this moment in time. Anger perhaps, mad at being tricked into something I wanted no part of. Sorrow, a guilt that I had hurt the ones I loved to the point of them all falling completely out of their normal temperaments, save a select few. Jasper really didn't act any different, and by the silent figure that Edward had imposed downstairs, his anger hadn't shifted any either. But perhaps I was feeling a little bit of nervousness as well, hell, I was about to spend a very long time alone with a very wise Carlisle, and an all too short tempered (with every right to be) Edward. Right now life was hell.

"Bella, you're really starting to worry me," Alice stated, her hand reaching to touch my arm, my body unmoving as finally my emotions broke loose.

Jasper gasped out loud, his eyes doubling in size as he looked at Alice immediately, trying to convey something to her without stating a single thing. Wind howled outside of the house, shingles tearing loose from the roof, I wonder if California had ever seen a tornado.

Lightning flashed in the green sky, brightening the now dark room, the power lines already being knocked down by the swiftness of such a storm. Thunder rattled the room, moving the bed slightly, and causing the windows to rattle dangerously in their frames. I could hear Patches mewling in fear somewhere in the house, her claws scratching against something as well.

A few muttered curses rang out downstairs, many heavy footsteps rushing up the stairs, heading straight for my room. Alice looked upon me, a new fear forming in her orbs, a fear I had never wanted to show on face, yet at the same time wanted her to experience the truth of my words.

"Get your hands off of me," I snarled, her hand instantly retracting itself as if burned by a fire she could no longer feel.

White hot anger boiled in me, the dam having bursted, and all that I had stored refused to be put back into submission again. They wanted me, then by hell they were going to get me, me and all my swaying emotions that brought forth the very fury of the gods. They wanted me, and I was going to give them exactly what they wanted, every last part of me.

I stood at a blinding fast speed, turning to stare at the wide eyes of the rest of the clan as they stood in my doorway. Never before had they felt such a fierce ride of weather that came directly from one of their own. At this point I was sure I could even have the Volturi shaking in their boots. I was a force to be reckoned with, and it was their mistake that let them believe they could overpower and control me in this state. Their own cockiness that put them in such a position, and I planned to take them down a notch.

"You will go downstairs and wait for me there," I ordered, giving no room for any discussion, if they wanted Los Angeles to live to see another day they best be advised to leave me be. "No one speaks a word, do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded their heads simultaneously, and had it been any other time, I was pretty sure I would have laughed out loud to see the powerful Emmett fearing a very small vampiress like myself. But he did, I could literally smell it rolling off him in giant waves. Each one of them feared me, feared the power I could wield without a conscious thought. Hell, I feared it as well.

Watching as the door slammed behind them, I let my guard down, sliding down til my knees hit the floor silently. All the painstaking hours of loneliness, of hopelessness, and ever-enduring pain fell upon my heart like the raindrops fell upon the beaten window panes. The deep thunder echoing my internal screams, the still fragile human girl within my soul begging for release from her self-induced prison. The wind was my wails of torment, of sacrifices I had made in the hope of saving those that cherished above all others, yet finding such a thing to be almost breaking to my already fragile state. And the lightning, so quick and sharp stroked the ire that raged so dangerously beneath the surface, ready to be released and bite those all around my being.

Muffling the broken sobs in my hands, I rocked back and forth, trying to forget everything that their presence had once more awoke within me. The pain in my chest seemed to double in size I fought to hold it all in, to regain the control I had lost so suddenly. The river in my veins so freely flowed that I feared I would drown in their depths, spluttering uselessly til all my humanity disappeared for the rest of eternity.

The war raged on outside, mimicking the one that fought so fiercely inside of myself, not allowing my any sense of release. Everything kept building, building and pushing to come outwards that I feared once it did, I would be nothing but a memory, a symbol of what once was and what could have been. A memory to the legacy of Forks and all the secrets it held within its limits, and of the strange albino girl who found out them all, and almost lost it all in the same moment. A recollection of a child that fell so deeply in love that even the gods envied he and she. A simple afterthought of the daughter and friend she was raised to become, the hardworking California girl that found she liked the dampness of Washington much more than the sandy beaches of another state.

My muscles ached as it continued to build, to pound relentlessly at the barrier that separated it from the outside world. The barriers cracked, letting seep out the haunts of one that had hidden them from sight for so long, their screaming shrieks echoing off the walls. My ears rung with the cries of my past, horrid hollow moans that created a vacant hole in the very air around me. The agony of such ghosts were beyond anything I had ever experienced, their mouths open in long drug out syllables of a language that spoke not of words, but of feelings.

Curling into myself I tried desperately to trap them, to hide them from view before they destroyed me once and for all. I had tried so hard and for such a very long time to keep everything from view, to hide not only her powers, but in fact the girl she had become. No one wanted to see someone so broken, so hopelessly out of the reach of help that she was better off in the world of total abyss. The will to hide was strong, to corner the strong force before it overtook me, yet I knew I was not strong enough to do so.

And then it broke.

The upstairs window shattered on me, the wind destroying all the pictures I had within my room; various sheets and quilts flowing out the window. The foundation shook with the thunder as the lightning started fire all over the neighborhood. Rain fell in torrents, biting the skin and nose with their blistering cold vengeance. A long powerful roar flowed through the home, the wind rushing more rapidly than ever before.

Shakily I rose, fearing the worse, what had I done? My body shook with the dry sobs that echoed so painfully within my throat. The green sky swirled together, reaching downwards to the ground and retracting just as fast. Sighing in relief, I felt the burden lighten slightly at the fact that no funnel had came down to the ground completely, though many threatened it.

Feeling drained beyond anything I had ever felt before, I fell to the floor once more, breathing deeply. Oxygen filled my lungs before rushing outwards quickly, as if that in fact would be what blew the storm out of the place. Meticulously I reconstructed the barriers of my heart and soul, building the walls much stronger than ever before. Fear gripped me as I realized no matter the materials I used to build such a solid blockade, always would there be more cracks and gaping holes than before. I would never have the strength to keep them up as I had done so previously.

As if sensing the turmoil coming to an end, the world visibly relaxed, releasing a breath that blew gently against my skin. Green sky turned to a midnight blue before shifting to a light gray as the danger of (to California) another world went away. The wind which had ripped apart the very street now sweetly kissed the cheeks of the neighbors, lovingly cooling their sweating foreheads and drying their weeping tears. The rain now gently quenched the ground, moistening the cracked earth til it filled in once more.

Sighing deeply, I looked forlornly at the broken window, wishing I had more sense than to loose the little control I had held before. Shaking my head in disdain, I slipped out of my room, walking calmly down the stairs while the others looked at me in perplexed awe. None of them spoke, and neither did I, for I quickly slipped into my kitchen to grab some plastic trash-bags to help cover the gaping hole in my bedroom. It would help keep the rain out, and the sun when it finally came back out.

I strolled upstairs once more, taping the bags over the hole with some duck tape I had found in one of my many junk drawers. The gentle breeze outside blew the plastic inwards slightly before once more falling slack. The far off roar of thunder echoed in my ears, sending a chill down my spine like none I had ever faced before. What did this future and life hold for me?

Sitting on my bed, I tried desperately to relax, to pull myself together as I slowly tumbled down into an abyss much darker than I had ever known it could be. Fear gripped my cold un-beating heart, twisting til it caused me physical pain or at least seemed too. How was I ever to summon the strength and courage to do what I must do? And how was I ever going to bid them farewell once more when the time came?

My family. Oh my one true family, how was I ever going to get them back again, to get back the only true love I had ever held? The wounds of my past didn't seem to ever heal, to come to a close and seal away the anguish I have felt for such a long time. I needed it to happen, for the deep scratches and breaks in my skin to somehow fill with the missing pieces I had searched for for so long, yet always coming up short.

I chuckled without mirth, if one had told me over fifty years ago, when blood still flowed through my veins and my heart still beat, that I would detest a vampire life I would have laughed in their face. Who knew, that Edward would be correct! That the love of my life, the one I thought was wrong when it came to my segregation from his world, would be wholly correct. I had never felt the misery that I felt now when I was human, mortal, prone to the dangers of every day life and time itself. Now, all those dangers eluded me, fled til they were out of my reach as the decades grew and faded into one. Even the adventures of seeing a new time and new things had faded into relentless boredom.

Fisting my hands, my knuckles turning a bleach white, I tried desperately to summon the will in me to traipse down my own stairs and face them head on. I was physically strong enough, and with enough work, I was sure I could face them emotionally. Work. Time. Something I had an eternity of, a continuous time stream at my fingertips, something most mortals would dream of possessing, yet I detested it to the very bottom of my core.

Why, in my own home, a place I should be the one that was the predator, did I feel so like the prey? Why did I feel the deep coursing fear flood through me at the mere thought of seeing their eyes upon me once more? Hissing at my own complications, I was reminded of just how thirsty I truly was, the need to feed urging me to leave the house. I would have to hunt tonight, perhaps that would clear my head of the constant nagging of an inner voice I found quite annoying.

Looking at my clock on the wall, one that ran off batteries only since the electricity had yet to return, I found that the hours had not passed. I still had over three hours to wait before dusk fell and I was free to leave the confines of this small and silent world. Claustrophobia set into my veins, strangling me til I choked, the burning urge to run full speed warring with my common sense. Oh the agony!

Growling fiercely, I whirled around, punching my dresser, the wood exploding under the force of my blow. Looking at the mangled remains of the furniture, I felt the surge of adrenaline leave my body, replacing it with exhaustion. I felt the urge to sleep, though I knew I would never do so again. I would never lie in a bed to sleep in dreamless wonders ever again.

Sliding down to my knees, I leaned heavily against the mattress, listening to the orderly and constant ticking of my clock. It didn't stray, nor falter in its rhythm, continuing on its way as if nothing had happened earlier. Time never strayed, never wondered off its course like so many others did, like I did.

Their breathing echoed in my ears, each one trying to remain as quiet as they could possibly be, even though they could have done better than they were. I understood though, to not be able to smell was torture.

My musing were really running away with me, my mind shifting from one thing to another in a matter of seconds. Some important while others contained no importance whatsoever, however, the calming effect it had upon my body, the tension slowly releasing from my muscles, was welcomed. I had never been so relaxed in all the years since I had been changed, perhaps the emotional release (though not good for the rest of population) had done good to my own grief struck body.

I closed my eyes then, willing the world to slip away from me, to leave me be in a deep state of rest forever, to never bother me with the drama again. But as always it did not, but remained firm and steady beneath me, pushing me and pulling me in the way it so desired. And I, who was powerful enough in my own right, was unable to resist in any way.

Yes, I was pawn in the large game that all were forced to play, a gamble really. It was a game that all knew the outcome of, there were no winners, though some did better in the process towards the end. Yes, in the end of the game, everyone lost, everyone perished as time flew on, the controller of the board that whisked everyone along. Yet then, then there were the cheaters. The ones that did not follow the rules of the game, the ones that didn't have to listen to time as everyone else did. Yes, I was a cheater, a cheater of time, one of the few that time could do nothing but watch as I thrived on in its world. It had no control over me or any other immortal that strolled this plane, for we had found the one way to skip over certain set rules while others had to stumble upon them so very hard.

Giggling at my own metaphor for this harsh life, I felt the hollow vibrations ring in my chest as the melodious tune fell quickly away. Dry humor rocked through me, the confusion I had been feeling now doubling even more and more. Everything was happening too fast, too sudden, why did everything have to happen like this? Nothing could take its own sweet time, everything had to be raced quickly along, and I felt overtaxed by it all.

Rubbing my aching temples, I let my fingers fall away simply, a dull thud sounding as they hit the carpet, something I wouldn't have heard in my human days. I could still recall, even now, the large adjustment I had to deal with after my transformation. I could see like never before, I knew every bug that crawled on a plant leaf from ten miles away. I could smell the pollution in the air, literally taste it on my tongue as I traversed through the city streets. Along with this I could hear a cricket chirp from deep within a forest when I was walking down a town's sidewalks. Nothing escaped my notice, nothing could, I was the perfect predator, perfect in every sense.

Knowing that my time was growing short, I readied myself for what was to come, for the upcoming battle of wills I would have to endure. But I would do whatever it took to make things end right, if this was what it took, then so be it. I could survive however long it was with Carlisle and Edward, all I had to do was build myself a shield that would protect my fracturing self from whatever they may throw at me.

Opening my bedroom door, I looked behind my shoulder, silently wondering why this felt like a turning point in my life that I wasn't sure I wanted to take. It was a must, this I realized, and the choice was out of my hands, but the ever-gripping yearning to stay held up in that room was almost overbearing.

I was silent as a mouse as I gently stepped from my self-induced seclusion, the decision of the past hours weighing heavily upon my heart. I knew what was to come, yet even with this added stress, I felt relief at having the raging duel settled within my own breast.

Meeting their eyes, each one's individually, I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I once more swallowed my fears. My gaze lingered on his, yearning yet knowing I must keep my distance lest I get pulled in too deep to those molten pools of smoldering heat.

"Alright, I'm here, let's get started."

**A/N:** I know it's a little shorter than my last one, but I needed this one to move on to the next chapters, and I stretched this chapter as far out as it could possibly go. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask! R&R!

**Answers to Questions:**

1) Is Edward there?  
_Yes, I tried to clear that up in this chapter, I really honestly forgot to mention him being in there. In my mind I saw him sitting on a couch, glaring and staying silent. He mainly just looked at Bella, never letting his gaze move from her form. I saw all this, yet forgot to type it up, truly, my bad._

2)If Bella was so overcome with emotions that the Cullens were there and everything wouldn't there be a storm brewing or something going on weather-wise outside?  
_This is a very good question, you see, as I tried to portray in the bedroom with Jasper and Alice, Bella is feeling really really depressed. And sometimes with depression, comes neutrality, where you hardly feel anything at all. You want what's best for everyone, and you may fear for them, but personally, you almost feel detached from the world. It's a very weird sensation._

3) Did the Cullens have all this planned out? Jasper seemed to know exactly who would stay.  
_No, but the Cullens are extremely intelligent, so there minds seem to work in super mode. In my opinion I feel that this would most likely be obvious for them. Edward is her love, so they want those two to get together for good now, and Carlisle would be the voice of reason when the two fought._

4) On Esme's behavior:  
_I tried to put myself into her character, for Stephenie has described her as a very loving and kind natured woman, her main love in life is her family. Now, Bella, whom is very close to her, is not technically in her family yet, so when pushed so far, I thought perhaps Esme would react as such. She wants nothing more than to protect her family from pain, and Bella as caused them great pain because of her leave. Mainly its just Esme being pushed a tad too far. _

5)On Alice's behavior:  
_As for Alice, its about the same, she's been pushed too far, and plus the fact she's annoyed as hell with both Edward and Bella. She thinks that they need to get over their stubborn sides and just get together once more, pride be damned. She's seeing things through her perspective, and is tired of watching the people she loves hurting become of one another. _

Thanks for all the reviews everyone!

Dark Huntress


	5. Immortal and Holder

**A/N:** From now on, I have decided to let you all know what's going on with my life, (aka. backing up my updates) in my news section on my profile. My author's notes are getting far too long with all I need to say, so therefore, all news will be there. Thank you.

**A special thanks to:** shobbs, fred, edwardsonetruelove, I am a tie, Infatuated Passion, GoodyGoody23, Padfootrules3, foreverinlove17, Kissa1, Marykay13, dark daimon fate, Lena Bergel, Psychotic Female of Many Names, xxiamemmaxx, BrownEyedGurl, Clueless2u, Crystal Twilight, Dreamingoftwilight, Voglio Essere Vampiro, and Anna. Thank you all for being patient, and reviewing, I'm sorry for everything, but I hope you all understand. I'll try to pay much more attention now to this story.

**Disclaimer: **All characters used in this story and major plot belongs to the talented author Stephenie Meyer.

**Category:** Books: Twilight

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating:** PG-13 (T)

**Summary:** Sometimes I wonder if the Fates aren't purposefully torturing me, and then I think long and hard on it, and come to the same conclusion every night...I was meant to be alone. E/B

**Extra: **I am writing my own story (original), on fictionpress, and am falling in love with it. Its taking up a lot of my time, so check it out if you could, I would appreciate it. The link is on my profile. Thanks! (Oh yeah, its called Once Upon a Time..., the one I want people to read, the other one I might return to after that one.)

**My Immortal  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 4: Immortal and Holder**

Apparently, my 'training' was meant to bore me to death, I mean, who, in their right mind, likes to sit in a library all day while looking through books that were pretty much encyclopedias? I didn't anyways, but then again, I had pretty much decided that I was going to hate this whole thing no matter what. And the whole book bigger than my entire body sitting in front of me, wasn't exactly helping my mood any.

"Have you found anything, Bella?" Carlisle asked, I think mainly to reassure himself I was actually paying attention to the text.

"No," I growled, so I wasn't exactly being civil at the moment, sue me, I was bored out of my mind, and was sure that this wasn't going to help at all.

Edward and I were on the very opposite sides of the room, avoiding each other as much as possible, which again, wasn't very pleasant. So, all in all, my only comrade in this mansion was my cat Patches, who, was ignoring me at the moment.

I had moved in only a few days ago, leaving my lovely home all alone, and I was once more depending on another, a very irking thing. I had finally hunted, which was still slightly frustrating, I had no control of my life, I did what I was told when I was told, and believe me, I was about to blow. I didn't listen to anyone, I was my own person, and yet I was trying for Alice, trying desperately to gain some control. Why did she have to leave me with these two? One was all too agreeable and reasonable for my own good, and the other one, well, I didn't really want to think about that.

Sighing again, I slammed the large volume down, wishing I could punch it once or twice for good measure, though I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't like me destroying one of his books.

Standing, I returned the ridiculous book to its rightful place, and took out another, less intimidating one, it at least didn't look like it would break the table it laid on. Throwing it on the table, I sat down, glaring at this new source of my torture. Why wouldn't it burn up? It should have anyways with the amount of hatred I was sending its way.

"Bella, you'll get more done if you open the book, rather than staring at its cover," Carlisle said, a small smile curving his lips, did he always have to be agreeable?

"I still don't think this will help," I returned, fully intent on stalling as much time as I possibly could, I did not want to read this book.

"And why is that?" he asked, calmly shutting his book and looking at me intently, this wasn't what I had planned for either.

"Because," I started, unsure of where to quite go from there. "What's it going to help if we find someone who's had the same problem?"

"It can help by us learning from their trials and errors," he explained, picking up the book once more and turning back to his page.

"Yeah, but, from what I've seen, all vampires they talk about in here, they don't have that kind of information," I insisted, glaring once more at the stupid thing.

"That is true, but being what we are, we can fix this little problem, most of those who you have read about, are still alive and going. Therefore, once we find the perfect one, we shall seek them out, they shall be of great importance to your progress," he said, ending our conversation.

Sighing, I returned to the retched book, opening the very first page, this was going to be a very long day.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I found it!" I screeched, jumping up from my seat at a lightning speed, it had taken me five books, but finally I had found someone with my gift.

Carlisle was beside me in an instant, looking over my shoulder at the page I had proudly displayed for anyone and everyone. I wasn't sure how many hours I had been sitting in that seat, leaning over the many pages without any hope in sight. All I knew was twilight was well upon us, and I wanted to run to escape from this cage more than anything else.

Edward stood behind him, reading the pages from the far off distance, which instantly brought me down from my momentary joy. Stepping back, I allowed both of the men room to look at what I had found, and allowed my former love to take the place where I had been standing without getting to close. I missed his touch so much, missed his voice when he spoke with me, and missed the look in his eyes that he got only when I was around. I missed him, more than anything else in the world.

"Perfect," Carlisle murmured, he moved away from the book, and went straight to his desk over in the far corner of the library.

Following him, I felt the movement of Edward behind me, keeping a safe distance so we wouldn't have to even see each other's form. It was torment, knowing that I had caused this, yet feeling as if I had still been right, still was right in that matter.

"Carlisle?" I asked, hoping to gain his attention from the phonebook he was currently focused on. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find the number for the airport," he explained, turning the page that he had currently been looking at. "Go pack you two, we're going to Taiwan."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The plane ride was long and dull, the movie playing was one that I had seen a million times, mostly from the days of my first turning. So really, to keep myself entertained, I stared out the window that Carlisle sat by, fully intent on entertaining myself somehow that way. Unfortunately, the entire way there I was acutely aware just how close Edward was, and how many butterflies that let loose in my stomach.

The country itself though was indescribable, the beautiful mountains so wild and untamed, gleamed with the beauty of the moon's glow. The streets were alive with activity, different humans pushing against one another to arrive at their destination. Many would halt and stare at us for a few moments, their eyes wide and their mouths open. I knew what they were feeling, a sense of fear, though they didn't know why, and the irresistible urge to do whatever we wanted.

Looking at the buildings, I felt the culture surround me thoroughly. Why couldn't America be as insightful as these places? Not that I would give up the freedom I had there, but many places that were so deep with history in the United States, had been torn down for newer things. While here, there was an equal amount of old and new, bringing forth the technology of today, yet never forgetting the past that led to this point.

"Where will she be?" I asked, looking to Carlisle out of the corner of my eyes as we walked down the main sidewalk of the large city.

"Just at the end of this street," he answered, staring down at the piece of paper that held his script so elegantly.

We reached the end quickly, all of us staring at the large apartment building that stood before us. It was definitely one of the higher class living structures, if the great entrance with statues at least thrice the size of Edward was any inclination. Lazy neon lights that didn't hurt the eyes stood up on the front of the building, I'm sure it was the name, but I had no idea how to read it.

With a quick nod of his head, Carlisle led us through the front doors, not at all concerned with the money this place screamed. A great crystal chandelier hung low from the ceiling that had many dragons and samurai displayed proudly. The carpet below me was of the deepest red and gold thread, intertwining to form designs that I had never seen before. Everything around me was what one would expect for only the riches to be able to afford, so this woman we were looking for was definitely not hurting.

Carlisle walked up to the front desk, speaking in a language I could not understand, but noticed by the look in Edward's eye, that he could. The balding man nodded his head, typing something into his computer before turning swiftly to his phone. His fingers ran quickly across the numbers, then stopped as he waited for the other person to pick up.

A sweet angel voice flowed from the receiver, and I knew instantly that this was the one we were looking for, she couldn't be anything but the undead. The man was obviously enthralled with her voice, his eyes taking on a glazed effect as a smile broke out across his lined face. Obviously whatever she said was good, because the man quickly said something to Carlisle, and we were led to the elevators off to the side.

Gulping, I looked around me, and at the young man who was running the elevator for us, he had to be no older than I appeared. His cool gaze fell on me, taking in my appearance, as I shrunk back, I hated when they looked at me like that. The lust in his eyes was unmistakable, I just hoped he'd remember to stop the contraption before we went out of our way.

A ding signaled our destination, and I quickly departed, still feeling his eyes on me until the doors closed behind me. We stood in an elegant greeting hall, the outlandish suite much more intricate than I could have ever imagined. I could already feel my arms glueing themselves to my sides, I was so not going to break any of this stuff.

"I had a feeling you would be coming soon," that angel's voice said in perfect English, a beautiful woman entering out vision instantly.

"Angela Johnson?" Carlisle questioned and greeted all at once, moving forward to shake her hand firmly, a warm smile on his face.

Angela was beautiful, she had long straight black hair that fell to midback, bangs that displayed themselves proudly over a large forehead. Warm burgundy eyes danced behind long lashed lids, her smile pure as she welcomed us into her home. She was petite, much like Alice, looking as if she could break with just a gust of the wind, rather than being able to bring down a mountain. Her skin was as pale as all of our's, and dark rings stood out underneath her eyes, staining her otherwise perfect skin.

She wore a heavy fleece sweater, cream, that fell well below her hips, something I would have never suspected from one so well off. A long, flowing, black skirt fell loosely about her, all of it looking so out of place to her small frame. But she radiated warmth and love, which was odd at the apparent choice of appetite she had taken.

"Please, come sit," she motioned, directing us to the cozy living room where a fire blazed, and the furniture looked as if it could swallow anyone whole.

We sat, me in the middle and the other two on my sides, obviously they didn't want to take any chances, their bodies directed in a shielding manner. They were loose and calm, yet the protective stances that they easily pulled off told me instantly of their real feelings. I felt my dead heart jump slightly, a small smile breaking out on my face at the knowledge that even if we were at odds, they would protect me, even if I didn't need it.

"Now, what can I do for you?" Angela questioned, leaning back easily, not at all concerned with the steady gaze of the two males. "I assume one of you is in need of my services, but which one?"

Sitting forward slightly, and ignoring the two blunder heads, I held out my hand, which she took firmly in her own.

"My name's Bella Swan," I introduced, dropping her hand and straightening my spine. "I have a problem that I think you can help me with."

"She lies my love," a smooth voice said, causing me to jump as I swung around to find a very handsome man leaning lazily against the doorframe.

He was tall, at least as tall as Emmett, if not slightly more so, but had the lean figure of Edward. His scarlet eyes watched me closely as I squirmed, I did not like the way he was looking at me. Edward must have agreed, because a low warning growl formed in his throat, and his muscles instantly went rigid.

The vampire merely scowled back, his eyebrows drawing closer together as the atmosphere instantly tightened. The man was handsome, very much so, even with the murderous intent he had. Long black hair was tied at the nape of his neck, complete contrast to his pearl skin. His entire stature screamed of power and the demand of being obeyed, he was one that was used to getting whatever he wished, whenever he wished it.

"Now boys, calm yourselves," Angela scolded, glaring at the unknown man and Edward both in turn, the man calmed slightly, as did Edward. "Everyone, this is Richard Johnson, my husband."

We all nodded, but I was acutely aware of his eyes on me, and how both Carlisle and Edward were not happy about it.

"Now, Richard, what did she lie about?" she asked, her smile warm as he sat beside her, wrapping her small frame against his larger one.

"Her name, my dear," he answered, his hold on her tightening as he glared my way, what was he talking about?

"Really? So, your name is not Bella," she stated, turning her eyes on mine, I instantly felt the distrust she felt for me now.

"Her name's Isabella, but she goes by Bella," Edward answered, causing me to gasp in surprise, was that what the man was talking about?

Turning to her lover, he nodded his head, and the hostility I once felt from her was gone instantly, her head bobbing in understanding.

"I see, I see," she said, turning to me once more, her eyes overflowing with joy. "An easy mistake, you see, Richard can sense any and all deception, but I see, your's was innocent, all is forgiven."

"Um, thanks," I answered, not at all sure how to act around these two, they were very peculiar, opposites.

"Now, Bella, what is your problem?" she questioned, ignoring the still glowering men, I wish I could do the same, it was really starting to bother me.

"I can't control my powers, and I was hoping that you could help me," I said truthfully, her head nodded in understanding.

"I see, and what is your power, may I ask?" she returned, a finger resting on her chin as she studied me intently, what was it with everyone and staring?

"The weather," I said, turning to look outside the large glass windows. "I can control it somewhat, but, I can't control it with my emotions."

"Aw, so you are as me," she said, standing abruptly, ignoring the growl that arose from her husbands throat. "Come here Bella and sit by me, we'll let these pigheaded males glare at each other on their own."

Smiling, I stood, deftly escaping their arms trying to restrain me back, really, men could be so difficult.

Sitting beside her, I let her hands take my own as her dark eyes stared fixedly into my own, I no longer felt uncomfortable.

"You are not the same as I, however," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my hope draining slightly, what if she could n't help me?

"Our appetites are of a different nature, and so, our powers shall be altered somewhat," she answered, sitting back against the couch completely.

"So, can you help me?" I asked, hoping beyond hope that she could help my problem.

"I believe so," she said, once more taking my hands and led me over to the still upset men, really, they could be such pains.

"You see, Bella, our gift is unique, you are the first that I have ever heard of besides myself, it took me many years to learn and find the secret to my control. I have caused many typhoons and earthquakes, ones I still regret to this day.

"But, unlike myself, you have chosen the path that is unnatural of our kind. Do not interrupt, I do not necessarily think it's a bad path, but it is unnatural, and therefore will affect you somewhat. I believe, which is only a hypotheses, mind you, that unlike myself, you will have to be in contact with your control if you ever wish to use your powers. So I suggest if used, they are used sparingly, I and your control will teach you this.

"You see, I was in a similar situation only a century ago, until I met Richard, and I found that in his presence, I could control myself much better. Over time, with him at my side, I was able to use my gift at will, and not cause anyone to get hurt in the process. Our powers, Bella, can only be controlled when we are in the presence of another.

"They are known as Immortals, a select group of vampires that have been chosen by the very Lord himself to help those who cannot help themselves. An Immortal, unlike everyone who is immortal, cannot be harmed by our power, its impossible. Our nature automatically realizes that they are our Immortals, and so therefore, cannot be harmed," Angela explained, her hands resting on Richard's arm that was wrapped tightly about her small waist.

"So, wait, your saying that if I find one of these vampires, and let them touch me, I can control my gift?" I asked, this was way out there, she must be delusional.

"Somewhat. You see, you have one specific Immortal that is your's Bella, and your's alone. Richard is mine, so he can only help me with mine, but he would not be able to help you in the least. You must find the one that was made for you.

"Its easier than you may expect, really, with Richard, we should be able to find your's sooner than I found mine. You see, Immortals instantly dislike each other, not for any particular reason really, but its something I like to call immurons that they give off, something only they give off. Immurons send out negative signals to other Immortals, but positive ones to those that they are destined for.

"I must warn you child, however, that it is possible that your Immortal does not exist as of yet. For all we know, your Immortal may not have been made yet, or transformed, and if they are still mortal, they will be of no use to you. We will not be able to realize they are the one til they have been changed. Also, they may have been destroyed my dear, another possibility you must understand." she said, a deep dread forming in the pit of my stomach.

"I understand, so you will help me find them?" I asked, as she nodded her head in agreement.

"One question my dear, but answer truthfully, even if it is personal. I must ask, are you heterosexual or homosexual?" she asked calmly, while I sputtered and choked.

"Straight," I answered, grateful for Carlisle's firm hand on my back as he helped me stop my coughs, a small smirk playing on his face. I glared at him.

"I see," she said, turning to Richard which he nodded, a smile forming on her lips. "Then this has taken down the number of possibilities by half."

"Why?" I asked, not at all understanding why she needed to know about my romantic choice.

"Because, your Immortal will be of the gender of your choice, otherwise, your Immortal would be of no use to you," she said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why?" I asked again, not entirely sure I wanted to know the answer to my question.

"Well, you see, an Immortal and whom they belong to, for everything to work, must join their souls to one another. There is a ritual that you will have to go through, to seal your soul to the other, holding you two together for the rest of eternity. And at the end of the ceremony, the only two that will be present will be you and your Immortal.

"You will have to share with each other the ultimate show of trust, you must become one, not only of your soul, but of your body as well," she stated, not at all like she had just said that I would have to sleep with this guy.

"What?" I croaked, a whole other coughing fit wracking my body, goodness, I never knew I could be so embarrassed.

"Well my dear, an Immortal can only control the powers through the soul, its essential that you become one with him in all ways possible. I still recommend that you do not use your powers unless necessary, because if in battle, your Immortal will have to be holding you, for your control while using your gift to hold firm." she answered, her eyes softening at the look I'm sure I had on my face.

"So, if I'm not purposely trying to use my powers, after the ritual, and I get emotional, nothing will happen?" I tried to clarify, my voice wavering.

"Mostly, you might cause a small rain shower, but nothing of harm, and that shall fade as you and your Immortal become closer," Angela said, the concern reflecting in her eyes deep and pure.

I sat there, silent, holding myself as I tried to rid myself of the horrible depression that was slowly taking over. No, I had to control myself, I could let the weather take over again. But, my world, my heart was shattering before my very eyes. I was still very much in love with Edward, and the thought of losing him because I had no choice was breaking me apart. I knew right now that we were on shaky ground, but still, until this point, I had believed somehow that we would end up with another once more. But it looked like Fate had another plan.

"Edward," Angela whispered, her voice nothing more than music to the ear. "Will you accompany Bella to the mountains, she needs to feed."

I was numb, nothing mattered anymore, so I didn't care that Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. I didn't care that everyone was giving me sympathy looks, looks of pity, as I left the building. And I didn't really care if I broke down, nothing mattered, Edward and I were officially over.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Now, why did you make them leave?" Carlisle asked, turning his intelligent eyes onto the sheepish female's. "I cannot sense deception as well as your husband, but I am no amateur."

"Aw, very good, I would expect nothing less from you, Carlisle," she answered back, turning the full power of her eyes on his. "You see, I believe this part of the explanation is not meant for their ears."

"Do tell," Carlisle replied flatly, locking away any emotion, he was much older than these two, and would act so.

"You see, I think I may have found her Immortal," she replied, the surprise evident in the vegetarian's eyes instantly. "But I have a question, was Edward ever holding Bella when she called forth her fury?"

"Not that I recall, no," Carlisle answered truthfully, turning his amber eyes onto her red ones.

"Good, you see, I believe Edward to be her's. He and Richard instantly disliked one another, even more so than yourself, and I can tell Edward is not much younger than myself, therefore, knows control as much as mine. He is Immortal though, without a doubt, he tried reading my thoughts, but Richard was able to stop him. Another one of the Immortal traits," Angela said.

"Tell me more," Carlisle instructed.

"You see, once bound to one another, it is the Immortal's soul duty to protect the other they have been bound to. Edward is demonstrating these traits now, though he cannot protect her from any form of gift invasion. If they were bound, and he was her's, then even my husband's powers would be of no use. Edward, would, in a sense, gain another gift, he would be able to ward of all other powers directed at his person or that of his Holder," she explained.

"Holder?" Carlisle questioned.

"One such as myself and Bella, the ones that need an Immortal to control themselves," Angela said.

"Tell me, what gives you all this information, you cannot expect me to believe this is all just guessing," Carlisle calmly stated.

"Intuitive, no, in fact, I am basing it off another. I have meant only one other who has a gift needing an Immortal, whom also, had a diet such as your's. She needed what I have instructed to Bella, to be in contact for control. I do not know if all powers act the same in that sense, all I can base this on, is what I have learned through my life," she answered, rubbing her head.

"I see, so if this is true, do we tell them of this fact?" he asked, unsure of how that would turn out.

"No, I do not believe so, they are in tuned to one another, whether they realize it or not. Which leads me to also believe that he is her's, I am sure you can find other instances in your past that may lead you to believe as I do," she continued.

"May I ask, you said if Bella's Immortal was human, he would be of no use to her, and she would not realize it til he was turned. However, you did not mention throughout your tale, if it were the other way around. What if the Immortal was created first, and the Holder was nothing more than mortal at the time?" Carlisle continued, watching her face closely.

"It is different in that case, if the Immortal is vampire before the Holder, and they come into contact, the Immortal will realize the connection. Her blood will sing to him, call to him more than any other. He will feel the deep need to protect her above all else, though there may not be any real explanation for these feelings. Deep down, his instincts, or wild side, will realize the Holder's purpose in their lives, and will therefore instantly take on their role," she said, sighing heavily.

"I see, I am curious of this then," Carlisle said, "it is very possible that what you believe Edward to be to Bella is very true."

"Yes, I believe, or I am at least ninety percent sure, that Edward is the Immortal that you will seek for," she answered, the conversation ending.

**A/N:** Oh yes, just to let everyone know, Til We Meet Again has just became my top story all around. Top reviewed, breaking 200, top on favorites with 78, top on alerts with 80, top hits with over 19,000, and top C2 list with 3. I would like to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart, you guys are the ones that made this all possible. If you have any questions, just ask! R&R!

Dark Huntress


	6. Truce of Broken Hearts

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I actually wrote another chapter fairly close to my last one, so I hope you all enjoy it. If you haven't reviewed my last chapter, please review it, I feel like perhaps I waited too long and have lost your guys' interest. I hardly had any hits either, if that's the case, then I'm terribly sorry. But I thank all of you that did read and review it.

**A special thanks to:** Bright Green Eyes, Silver Butterfly07, xxiamemmaxx, InkblotTheDarking, GoodyGoody23, Kissa1, and luckyduckbabe-228. Thank you all so much for reviewing, it was the turnout I was expecting, but I am grateful to all of you that read and reviewed me. You guys are awesome, I give you a round of applause, even if you can't see/hear it, its there. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **All characters used in this story and major plot belongs to the talented author Stephenie Meyer.

**Category:** Books: Twilight

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating:** PG-13 (T)

**Summary:** Sometimes I wonder if the Fates aren't purposefully torturing me, and then I think long and hard on it, and come to the same conclusion every night...I was meant to be alone. E/B

**Extra: **Um, I really don't have an extra, so I'll make one up on the top of my head. Um, let me see, come on girl, use that brain the Lord gave you, come on. OH YES! Ok, let's see, I would like to know all of your guys' opinions on what you think is going to happen in Eclipse, which is coming out on August 7th, I can't wait. So, what do you think will happen. Will Bella finally be turned? And if so, what do you think will cause her to turn?: Edward give in, a terrible accident forcing her to be turned or die, the Volturi, etc... You get it, so let me know, I would love to hear from all of you. Adios!

**My Immortal  
**_by: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 5: Truce of Broken Hearts**

I felt like, well, for lack of better words, shit, yes I know, I am not a fan of cursing, but right now that's about all I can use. I pretty much feel like a semi ran over my head repeatedly for the past three days when I was still mortal, so in other words, I feel like crap. And of course, its not like my wonderful companions would make it any better for me, oh no, they just love my torment, I'm sure of it.

"Bella, please, pay attention," Angela hissed for the millionth time today, I was so not enjoying this little outing, which she had promised to be, and I quote, 'fun'.

"Sorry," I apologized, rubbing my sore temples, I have never used my power so much before, it was definitely taxing my every last reserve.

"I know its hard, but you must learn some basic techniques," Angela went on, and que the point I ignore her again, goodness, she sure could talk. "Bella!"

"What?" I asked, turned to her, giving her my best innocent expression that I could possibly muster, she was so not buying it.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air as I watched her, she looked like a maniac, really, I think she is in fact. "Carlisle, please, a little help here."

"Bella, please," Carlisle said, turning from his conversation to give me one of those looks, you know those looks that pretty much tell you that you aren't worth anything, yeah, those. Guilt. Damn.

"Ok, fine, I'll try again," I grumbled, closing my eyes as I blocked out the rest of the world, sensing the ever living life around me.

Opening my eyes, I stared up at the sky once more, watching the clouds roll and move erratically, the dark shade eery and nightmarish. Biting my lip, I once more called forth my gift, trying desperately to harness the uncontrollable force of lightning within me. I could feel the energy building, as if it were actually taking place in my own body, building and building til I swore that I couldn't take anymore.

Moving my arms, I let the bolt go, watching my target run around, never staying in on spot more than a second, before she disappeared once again. I could easily keep track of her with my eyes, but hitting her was another thing all together. I just wanted her to use her gift once, to stop it from actually hitting her, so I would know I could at least do that much. Unfortunately, I'd been here all day, and haven't even gotten close, lucky me.

The golden flash struck out, crackling and laughing, singeing the ground and burning the air like a whip from Hell. The world roared, the clouds moving excitedly at having created something so powerful, tearing away the plant life that lay on the ground. The wind sang, cooling the heated area with a sweet kiss, all the while encouraging the rolling sky to disperse of its nasty friend.

Unfortunately, the spot where the lightning had struck, was no where close to where Angela had been, no, in fact, I think I'm getting worse at it. She was clear across the small expanse, glaring at me, like it was my fault I couldn't control it. Hello, didn't she remember our little conversation from last night, I thought that we would be searching for this Immortal, but no, here we are, having the time of our lives, trying to kill each other. You can just feel my joy.

"Its hopeless!" I cried, falling to the ground and officially giving up, I dare anyone to even try to make me do it again, I swear I'll get up and walk away.

"Bella, really, you're being childish," Angela complained, walking slowly over to me, most likely to try and get me to do it again, so, to prove her point, I stuck out my tongue.

"No," I replied, narrowing my eyes at her, she obviously did not know what I was thinking of her right now, or she would most definitely be leaving.

As if on cue, the wind picked up, as if sensing my mood, and the rain pelted down, soaking us all from head to toe, well except for dear Angela. Well, and Richard, I have officially decided that both of them are evil, diabolical even. After I'd returned last night, I found out some more, being that Immortals could protect their Holders (apparently that's what I am) from any sort of invasion or attack by a gift. Therefore, Richard was able to easily protect Angela from my downpour, which only made me angrier.

"Bella, please, try to behave," Angela reasoned, at least she wasn't moving my way anymore, maybe she did have a brain after all...I doubt it.

"I said, no, I'm through for the day," I argued, glaring at her fiercely, the rain picking up in intensity, I can just feel the glares of Carlisle and Edward.

"Really, Carlisle, please, reason with the girl," she ranted, turning on him, as if he could do anything, well, unless he wanted to beat me up, but I seriously doubt that was happening.

"Bella, will you listen to any form of reason?" Carlisle asked, seeming to wish to leave as much as me, finally, someone that could think properly.

"No," I replied, smirking at Angela who looked like she was about ready to start ranting, really, the look on her face was lethal.

"I'm sorry Angela, there's nothing I can do I'm afraid," Carlisle said, turning to the raging vampiress who was ready to rip me to shreds.

"Can't you force her?" she screeched, pulling at her hair, for a woman who looked docile, she could really be a wildcat.

"I'm sorry, no, she's not officially apart of my clan," he responded, I knew I liked that man, a perfect, wonderful, adorable vampire.

"Oh, damn it!" she screamed before stomping her way down the steep cliff, I sat at this point, watching her retreat, Richard following close behind.

I smiled, calling off the rain, it obliged begrudgingly, only lessening to a small shower, something I could live with, it reminded me of Forks. Shaking my head, I got to my feet, stretching my muscles, my goodness, I felt like I could run a mile yet I was tired all at once. My body screamed to have some movement, while my head just wanted to rest and not be bothered for awhile. Oh, the choices.

"I believe I shall call Esme, and tell the others to join us," Carlisle commented, sighing heavily as he looked down the mountain below us.

"Huh?" I said smartly, yes, I know, but he kind of caught me off guard, I thought the agreement was just me, him, and Edward. Deciding that stretching was a no no, I sat back down, listening intently.

"Well, I really do miss Esme, and since we are obviously going to be here longer than expected, we might as well have them join us," he explained, rolling his shoulders.

"Might as well," Edward agreed, turning to glance briefly at me before looking away again, yeah, that wasn't normally a good thing.

"Whatever," I mumbled, bored now, the storm was clearing, moving way to show a setting sun, the rays hitting our skin and bouncing off with tiny rainbows.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward looking at me, an odd expression on his face, as if he was grieving for some unknown reason. How I wish I could erase those lines from his brow, take away the hurt that flooded in his topaz eyes. But yet I couldn't, I was destined for another, someone that I did not wish for, someone that I could never love.

A movement caught me off guard as Edward sat down beside me, never once glancing my way as he too stared at the sun. Looking around for Carlisle, I found him gone, where could he have gone so quickly? Was he missing Esme that much that he had to call her immediately?

Silence fell around us, I wasn't uncomfortable, yet it wasn't comfortable either, it felt strange and wrong between us, and I hated it. I wanted everything to go back to when I was still eighteen, before they left, I wanted that life back. I wanted to feel Edward hold me, whisper words to me, play his lullaby to me, and I wanted my dream back. I wanted the dream that was of me being as I am now, at Edward's side forever, but as his, not as another's. I didn't want this, I just wanted him, was it that hard to understand?

"So..." I really didn't know what to say, but I felt words needed to be spoken, words neither of us really wanted to say at the moment, or ever.

"Listen Bella, obviously," he stopped, a choke rising in him momentarily before he took a deep breath, and continued. "Obviously, well, I mean, there's nothing we can do about it, so..."

"Its over," I whispered, feeling my own grief rise in me as he nodded his head, unable to meet my gaze as we both felt our hearts breaking.

"Yeah," he said, plucking a small blade of grass and twirling it between his fingers, the gentleness he possessed only increasing my loneliness.

"I know I never really said it, but I'm sorry," I said softly, watching as he dropped the small plant, letting it slide to the ground.

"Yeah, I know," he said, accepting my apology even if his face said otherwise. "I just wish...I just wish that it could mean something."

"What?" I cried, incredulous, what did he mean my apology didn't mean anything? What was he saying?

"Its not like I don't appreciate it, but really, does it really matter anymore?" he questioned, turning his eternal eyes on me. "Does it really matter that you're sorry, when in the end, we'll always be at this point?"

"No, I guess not," I agreed, unable to say anymore, he was right, it didn't matter if I was sorry, we would never have back the love we both wanted.

"I'm sorry too," he said, looking at me briefly, a small crooked smile on his face, one I used to love, but it was empty now. "Maybe if I hadn't left, then you'd still be human, and we wouldn't be going through this."

"Don't start Edward," I pleaded, not wanting to see him blame his self for even more. "It wasn't your fault, and you know if that was the case, I would be miserable."

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't make me feel any better," he said.

"Yeah, me either," I replied, moving my legs up til they were against my chest, and I rested my head on my knees.

I bit my lip, the grief so thick within me that I felt like I wanted to explode, I was sure soon another rainstorm would move in. I wanted to run away and hide, to dive underneath the covers and hide away from the rest of the world for the rest of my immortal life. Goodness, how could my life be so complicated and wrecked, I wanted this one thing, and one thing only, so why was I denied this one thing time after time?

"Edward," I cried silently, the dark clouds forming in the horizon, the deep rumble echoing my pitiful heart's cries.

"I know, I know," he consoled, pulling me into an embrace that I wished was ten time tighter, the hug was meant to comfort, but I wished it was meant for more.

We stayed like that, until the moon rose and the stars shone brightly. We both walked down silently, ground having dried from my practice with Angela, so there was no chance of slipping, even if that was near impossible. I knew I should be feeling hopeful perhaps, I mean, I was seeing an end to my torment with my gift, but yet, I was yearning for the uncontrollable power to be back, just so I could be with him. I was so selfish.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Alice, will you please sit still?" Esme asked, watching her adoptive daughter bounced from seat to seat as she watched the land slide along below her.

"I can't," Alice complained, smiling as she saw Taiwan come into view, she couldn't wait to see the rest of her family again.

"Alice, please, you're drawing attention to us," Esme reasoned, smiling warmly at the staring passengers and attendants. "No normal human should be able to be that animated for that long."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited," Alice chirped, finally settling down in her seat, but not relinquishing the powerful hold she had on her husband's forearm.

Shaking his head, Jasper sent out a wave of reassurance throughout the plane, calming the curious crowd back into security. Many of them went to sleep immediately, still a good half-hour before they landed. He was just as excited to see the others as his wife, but sometimes he wondered if Alice was put on hyper drive at all times, she seemed like she constantly wanted to be doing something.

Rosalie sat behind the three, scowling at the back of their heads, couldn't they control themselves for once in their lives. Rolling her eyes as Alice squealed again, the older member of the clan went back to staring blankly out the window. Why was everyone so concerned about Bella? Really, all that girl had ever done was cause heartache to all of them. Didn't they see that Edward and her were not meant to be? It was obvious by the many, many time those two had split. Some people were so clueless.

"Alice," Rosalie calmly stated, effectively gaining the attention of the brunette a row ahead of her.

"What is it, Rosalie?" Alice asked, smiling at her sister.

"Would you just shut up?" Rosalie dryly said, glaring as Alice huffed and turned around, grumbling about stupid grumpy vampiresses permanently stuck on PMS.

Emmett chuckled at Alice's words, hoping that he could cover up the sound before his wife heard. Rosalie really did hate flying, more so than any of them, so when they were forced to travel like this, she always got grumpier than normal. He loved her with all his heart, but sometimes he wished she would settle down and stop looking down on everyone so much. She could be warm and kind, not as much as Alice or Esme, but in her own unique way, unfortunately, he was the only that had ever seen that side of his wife. And apparently, that was how it was going to stay.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carlisle waited with baited breath as he watched their flight land, it was three in the morning, the airport absent of the hustle and bustle that was usually present during the daytime hours. He very much wanted to hold his wife in his arms once more, feel her against him, reassuring himself that everything was fine and that she had come to no harm. He never wanted to be away from her again, not when he knew that there were others out there that could cause her harm.

A flight attendant stood up by the terminal, her scowl present as she waited for the passengers to come, apparently, she wasn't at all happy about working this shift. Carlisle couldn't really blame her, he didn't know any mortal that wished to spend their hours this late at work.

A high pitched squeal echoed in his ears as the shadows on the walls, started forming into the group he loved so much. The attendant stared aghast, unsure of how to handle this one's uncontrollable excitement and the beauty of these people. Looking over to the blonde man who was obviously waiting for them, she felt her heart beat wildly. They were gorgeous, each one resembling models. How she yearned for one of them to glance her way, especially the big one who had just got of the plane, but he was obviously with that blonde girl. Hate and jealousy instantly swirled in her, as she gazed at the beauty.

Jasper turned his head to glance at the mortal, smirking as she glanced longingly at them all, yet seemed to have a hatred to the women. Sighing, he silently sent out a wave of drowsiness, her eyes growing heavy, as she slowly turned to welcome the others, her limbs unnaturally heavy.

"Carlisle," Esme breathed, rushing to him, minding her pace so she wouldn't draw attention, but at the same time, hating the time she wasted to get to him.

Jumping into his arms, she let out a cry of relief as he enclosed her in an embrace, holding her close as he could. She loved the way he held her, loved her, and always, always thought of her. She knew that there was no other for her but him, just as she was the only one for him. She could see it clearly in the way he always looked at her, cherishing her more than his own life.

"Welcome," he whispered in her ear, giving her one more squeeze before letting go, and went to greet the rest of his family.

Esme hid a smile, feeling a deep pride well up in her as she watched him interact with their adopted children. He would have been a wonderful father, if only he could have ever known the joy of holding a child of his own making in his arms. That was the only thing she regretted, never being able to hold a small babe and knowing that it was her that had gave it life.

Grief rose in her briefly, remembering the small child that she had given life, the small life that she had treasured more than anything. It was the light in a world full of darkness, a beacon of light that brightened her world that had been so shadowed for so long. If only her child could have lived, it would have made her life complete. But then again, she knew, if the child had not passed on, she would have never attempted killing herself, and then never been able to be with the love of her life. She would have been dead by now, long in the ground, never knowing the joy that could be brought from someone who loved her completely.

Jasper sent out a wave of love and understanding, smiling as Esme looked up at him, smiling at him before joining them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wait, so what you're saying is an Immortal has to sleep with Bella?" Alice asked again, aghast, she had never planned that to be part of the plan.

"I'm afraid so," Carlisle answered back, leaning back in the couch, they had arrived at their hotel several hours before. Morning had already broke, and he was starting to worry about Bella and Edward, neither had been seen since the mountain.

"This is horrible, Edward and Bella must be so heartbroken," Esme said, her deep eyes reflecting the sorrow of the news.

"They are, but, there's hope," Carlisle said, feeling that the rest of them needed some form of reassurance, even if it wasn't proven yet.

"Really, it better be damn good," Emmett growled, unhappy with everything, he loved his brother and his sister, he had long since considered her as that.

"It is," Carlisle responded, smiling at him, he had felt the same til he had started thinking over the very real possibility. "We think that the Immortal may be Edward."

"What?" Jasper said, unable to believe it, he had given up trying to comfort his family, there had been so much sorrow even in him, that it was useless. But with that simple statement, he could immediately feel the hope returning.

"We don't know for sure yet, but we have reasons to believe that it is a very real possibility," Carlisle responded, hoping that the look on all their faces would never disappear. "They do not know however, we have not spoke of it to them."

"Well, let's tell them then, no better time than the present," Alice chirped, standing up immediately, already gushing about the wonderful news.

"No, Alice," Carlisle spoke, hating the crushing look that he received on the other end. "I don't want to get their hopes up, not when it could be completely off."

"Oh," Alice breathed, looking down, she didn't know if she could handle seeing them broken like that, damn it, if only she could have a vision.

Jasper pulled his wife into an embrace, feeling her frustration, he felt it too. He didn't like how this could turnout, and knowing those two, they had already decided that there was no hope for them. Both of them were stupidly oblivious to everything, he doubted they would have ever worked things out in the first place back a half century ago, if it hadn't been for all of them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sighing, I entered the room, surprised to see all of them there, had we really been gone that long? I guess we had, being that an entire day had passed without our realizing it.

After we had left the training area, Edward and I had stopped to hunt. Edward needed too, he hadn't done so in awhile, refusing to do so the night before with me. I had decided to join the hunt, knowing that with the amount of energy I was using up, I would need as much nourishment as I could possibly get.

By the time we had got done, it was noon, and there was no way we could possibly make it back to the hotel, so we had stayed out in the woods. It had definitely been awkward to say the least, our moods just seemed to get worse and worse. No matter the amount of time we spent around one another, both of just felt miserable, so we were definitely in a sour disposition when we finally made it back.

"There you two are," Carlisle said, looking up at us as we entered, both of wore scowls, I was mad at everything, though none of it rightfully directed.

The clouds had blanketed the sky a few hours ago, a small gentle rain falling from the heavens, I was sure any moment now they would let loose their fury. I didn't feel like talking to any of them, I wanted to just go to my room across the hall and hide away from them all.

"Carlisle, you got our keys?" Edward said, seemingly reading my mind, though I knew he couldn't, we both just wanted to be away from them all.

Carlisle nodded, throwing the set to us, and we quickly departed, saying hellos and goodbyes all in one speech. The others seemed to understand, so I could only assume that Carlisle had talked to them earlier on. Great, so now I was going to get sympathy looks from all of them. Just perfect, as if I wasn't getting enough of those from Carlisle.

Edward opened our door, the suite large and inviting, I instantly hated it. Shutting it behind me, I kicked off my shoes. Never once looking at my roommate. I pretty much wanted to murder whoever's idea this was, they just wanted to torture us, I knew it. I understood though why the arrangement was the way it was, but really, they could have tried to make it just a little easier for us.

Both of us took off our jackets that we wore to blend in with the crowd, not at all needing the protection from the cold like mortals. Sighing, I chucked the stupid thing in some random corner. Both of us went our separate ways, Edward to watch television, and me to take a shower. Neither of us said a word. Just like it was supposed to be. A low rumble sounded in the background.

**A/N:** Yeah, I know, its not as long as the other, but give me a break, it was quick update. Thanks again to all those who reviewed. R&R! See ya!

**A/N #2:** Yeah, so, sorry about the second one, but I have to ask, did anyone pick up on the clue I left for you all? Or maybe rather, the clue that Bella and Edward did not pick up? Cause I'm pretty sure you all know that those two are going to be together, so, did you see it? I'll let everyone know on my next update what it was, but I'm going to be putting a lot of those throughout the story, so watch out. Now, really, see ya!

Dark Huntress


	7. Things Overheard

**A/N:** Wow, oh, wow, long time no see...or read, whatever. Anyways, well, I know its been quite awhile, and I'm sure you're all impatient, but really writer's block is such a horrid thing. Well, so, to continue with my imaginary tirades, I have started another story, which will not be seen by this site til this story is completed. I am so far, really pleased with how its going. I'm only on Chapter 3, but am in love. It's a Jacob story, because I adore his character, and sadly, I'm slightly nervous because I'm using an original character, but Jacob deserves someone, and there is no good Twilight character that can be placed with him. Oh well, that's why I will write it, then post it, and that way it won't matter if I get discouraged or not with the response.

ALSO, I know, I know, but, visit my website (homepage) you'll find out about prospective new Twilight stories, there's not very many as of now. Let me know, there's a place to rate and comment them. Its still under construction whenever I find the time, but for the most part its up and going. Thanks again, especially if you made it through this long author's note.

**A special thanks to:** FLAvoR oF thE WeAK, GoodyGoody23, Kissa1, Alice1985, Wingless Feather, xxiamemmaxx, Silver Butterfly07, blissfulmemories, deludedfreak, Lena Bergel, emilie whoa, Bright Green Eyes, luckyduckbabe-228, Inuyasha175, LiterSkeeter, and AlwaysBella. Thanks for reviewing, and getting my lazy butt in gear to write more. I swear, if it wasn't for you all, I would not be able to finish anything. It's a slow process, but I'm getting there, so thanks to all of you!

**Disclaimer: **All characters used in this story and major plot belongs to the talented author Stephenie Meyer.

**Category:** Books: Twilight

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating:** PG-13 (T)

**Summary:** Sometimes I wonder if the Fates aren't purposefully torturing me, and then I think long and hard on it, and come to the same conclusion every night...I was meant to be alone. E/B

**Extra:** Ok, so here's my new little segment of my stories, the extra special portion. Anyways, I was just rereading New Moon for the fifth time (I've already read Twilight eight times) and was wondering how many of you agree with me. I have noticed, since the beginning, that Bella seems to have dreams that relate very much to what is going to happen. Has anyone else noticed that? For example, her first dream, where she dreams of Edward as a vampire, and she's walking in the forest, and there's Jacob trying to stop her from continuing. Well, this is first dream in Twilight itself, yet in that dream, Jacob changes into a wolf, and in New Moon, we learn he is a werewolf. There are other dreams to, that make you wonder, could perhaps, Bella be psychic? What do you think?

**My Immortal  
**_by: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 6: Things Overheard**

"This is pointless!" I yelled, frustrated, Angela glared at me from across the same meadow, and I, well, I ignored her.

"Bella," she groaned, stepping from her spot over to my side. "Will you please just try? Really, you have potential, you just need the practice."

"Whatever, you're just saying that because you don't want your student to fail," I grumbled, turning away from her and stretching, I was so drained.

"Just try again," she said quietly before walking away again, shaking my head I got into a stance, watching her movements.

Unfortunately for me, all the Cullens were interested in the training sessions, so guess what, they all showed up. So, feeling eyes on me the entire time, plus completely hopeless and lost, I was not having a good session.

At that moment Angela blurred, moving quickly from side to side, gaining on me the entire time. Gasping, I jumped back, avoiding her at all costs, and paying close attention to the fists and feet that were headed in my direction. Jumping as a hand shout out towards my throat, I grabbed it, pushing her away slightly before running away, gaining a few feet before she took off after me.

It had been three weeks since I had first came to Taiwan, and with Angela just moving and not attacking, I was able to concentrate my gift well enough to have her block it. Now, we had stepped it up a notch, and she was teaching me hand to hand combat with my gift. She still didn't use her's, but that would be next. It was a risky thing we were doing, there had been a total of five sessions I had to call off because my power had started to get out of hand. And to make things worse, me and Edward hadn't said anything more than necessary to each other since my first session.

Shaking my head, I jumped above the branch she threw at me, growling at my own inability to concentrate on my surroundings. It was much harder to use my power when I fought, I had to concentrate on two things at once. One, I had to call up a storm to aid me, and the other, to not get my head smashed in by the petite little thing. She was a lot stronger than she looked, but, all vampires were.

Clenching my teeth, I felt the strain build in me, a danger alarm sounding off in my mind, and I abruptly stopped. The clouds loss their color, and they slowly moved away. Breathing deeply, I closed my eyes, only moving when I knew Angela was about to attack. I hadn't stopped her yet, it was manageable, if only I could have a few more moments.

"Stop," I whispered, not flinching as I felt the wind that had been rushing towards me stop, opening my eyes I found her fist only centimeters from my face.

She nodded her head, stepping away and back to Richard. Sitting, I crossed my legs and shut my eyes, concentrating on the pressure that was filling my chest to the maximum. It felt like I was suffocating, though I knew I couldn't. It hurt, but it was a pain I was growing accustomed too, not willingly though. I had always wanted a power before, when I was human, but now, I'd give anything to be a normal vampire.

Normal.

What a strange word, it didn't mean anything. Normal was just a myth to me anymore, it didn't make sense, it was a lie. There was no normal, only lies to cover up the world filled with monsters that made babe's cry at night. How wonderful.

"Bella?" Angela asked, she must have sensed that I was better, she usually stayed away from me until then, knowing that Richard would not hesitate to kill me if it need be.

"I'm getting there," I said, I frowned, breathing deeply as the feeling finally left, I clutched my chest, letting the expanding piece of body soothe me.

"That's enough for today," she said, and I agreed, there was no way I was going to be able to go on, I hated this gift, with a passion.

"Yeah," I said, and got up, walking back to the hotel. It was night out, so I didn't have to worry about putting on my coat that was way too big to hide me from the sun.

The streets were alive with people, and besides the language barrier, it reminded me of America in a way. I could only assume that in all countries, certain things were the same. Not that the buildings, nor the culture, or any of that reminded me of America, but it was the other stuff. Like the rich man that just drove up in his limousine, a lovely blonde on his arms, certain body parts that were not real. Or the shady man who stood on the street corner, leering at any woman as they passed. Or perhaps the even average ones, the young man in the suit, most likely a businessmen, who practically jogged down the street to a flower shop, grimacing as he looked at his watch. It was so familiar, and I was sure that all countries had this in common, it made me feel somehow connected to everyone. Everyone everywhere, were surrounded by the same type of people. The rapists, murders, drug dealers, the rich, the fake, the kind, the overworked, the homeless, the starving, and the unusual, it was the same. Strange how it made me feel somewhat better.

Shaking my head, I walked through the doors, waving a hello to the man at the counter, even though I couldn't understand a word he said, and I was sure he was only being nice to me because I rented a room, I liked him. Again, another connection, another way to feel at home when in a place that's foreign.

Sighing, I took the elevator to the top where Angela lived, the only one with a full floor to herself. Most likely because she lived here, but either way, it was way different from my own room. Which, was big in its own right, but nothing compared to this.

Deciding to take a shower as I waited for the other's to show up, I grabbed a towel and made my way to their washroom. Stripping, I procured my own shampoo from the storage closet, I spent so much time here, I had some things that were mine stashed away.

Humming, I shut my eyes, letting the momentary warmth seep through my skin, it felt so wonderful, especially when I didn't have to worry about getting pruned. I could truly stay all day in this, just to feel the heat, something I had never really noticed til I was turned.

Stepping out of the shower, I turned it off, and toweled myself dry before grimacing as I slid my dirty clothes back on. I'd definitely change as soon as I got back to my room. Taking out my brush, I went through my chocolate hair, wondering what it would be like to change the style. Again, something I couldn't do, because once I did, it was permanent. I would have to live with it for the rest of my life, best to just keep it simple.

Throwing the items back where the belonged, I was about to walk out the door when I heard the others enter the apartment. Biting my lip, I let my hand fall away, not wishing to leave just yet. I felt humiliated that, once again, I wasn't able to contain the power that I was given. I felt foolish, it was dumb, why could I ignore human blood easy enough but couldn't control this?

"What do you think, Angela?" Carlisle asked, my ears perked at this, hating that I was eavesdropping, but not feeling bad enough to not.

"I don't know Carlisle, I don't know what its like to control the gift on what she consumes," Angela answered, I scrunched up my nose, they were talking about me.

"Hang on," Richard said, and I instantly let my mind fall away, something I had learned through the past few weeks. Richard and his ability were hard to hide from, so to escape his notice, I had to completely fall into a state of nothingness. "Alright, its clear."

"Thanks, dear," Angela whispered, I mentally sighed, knowing that if I really did that I would be detected. It was alright to eavesdrop now, they were talking about me.

"I'm worried," Esme said, I couldn't believe this, she was even going to say something about me. "What if she can't control it? What if its different with her?"

"Yeah," Alice joined in, her bell like voice suddenly grinding on my nerves. "I can't see anything, I've tried. The only thing I've seen his pain and fear. It's a blur, but I never see what's happening. What if it means Bella's going to lose control?"

"We don't know that," Jasper consoled, I could make out the faint whisper of skin on skin, most likely Jasper and moved Alice to rest against him.

"Yeah, but it's a possibility," Rosalie stated, I couldn't detect any remorse in her voice at all. "I think we should leave her, its clearly not going to work."

"Rosalie!" the others chorused, and I knew she wouldn't dignify that with a response, she was unique like that, she just said what she thought and never felt sorry about it.

"Rose, you can't mean that," Emmett's tired voice said, I could only imagine the stress that was going through all of them at this moment.

"Well, what if I do?" Rosalie countered, a sniff clearly heard, I could just picture her with her nose in the air. "She's a liability, let her on her own, she was for awhile, and she did fine."

"But, she was lonely," Alice whispered, it was hard for me to make it out, and laced with sadness, I felt my heart clench instantly.

"Who cares?" Rosalie snapped, a soft thud following her outburst. "Who cares if she was lonely? Oh, poor, poor, Bella, whatever shall she do? Is it really so important that you will risk your family?"

"But, she is family," Alice continued, each time though, her response became weaker, I knew she was thinking of Jasper.

"No, she's not," Rosalie replied, a soft plop following it. "She's not, she hasn't stayed with us long enough to be family. So really, she's just something you all insist on keeping around. I say get rid of her, immediately."

"Rosalie," Emmett growled, a fierce snarl that chilled me. "Just because she's not officially one of us, you can't just discard her like that."

"Oh yes I can," Rosalie said. "I can, because I will not let her come and endanger my family. You saw what she did up in Denali, do you want that to happen to us?"

"Rose, please," Esme cried out, her voice too was weak. "We all know what happened, don't remind us, I don't want to remember."

"Exactly," Rosalie went on, not listening to her adopted mother's request. "She's a murderer, and yet none of you want to realize that. None of you are paying attention to that fact."

"So what are you saying?" Carlisle picked up, his voice hard. "You want us to just abandon her, and then, untrained, she could harm many innocents?"

"Well, I never thought of that," Rosalie said, her voice lowering in confidence.

"Exactly," Jasper said, his voice strong as well. "Think before you speak, Rose, it doesn't become you."

"Shut up," Rosalie snarled, her voice once again cold. "I do think, I'm thinking of my family, not of some worthless girl who's better off dead!"

A gasp rose from everyone out there, one even from my own throat, I was thankful that we had all done so at the same time. I wouldn't be noticed.

"Rosalie, you can't mean that!" Emmett growled, another sound of skin again skin sounded. "Do you listen to what you're saying?"

"Yes," Rosalie replied, her voice once more confident. "I do, do you?"

Silence followed, I felt the shock down to my bones, no one had a response to this. I could only imagine the looks they shot at each other, the uneasy and undecided looks they sent to their family. Honestly, I couldn't blame Rosalie, she was only following her nature, and to her, I was an outsider. An outsider that threatened her family, I would be the same way if I was in her shoes. In fact, it seemed all of them were taking that into consideration. Suddenly, I knew, they were realizing the truth behind Rosalie's harsh, but truthful, words.

"Angela, what do you think?" Carlisle's voice said, he was undecided, which, was bad, he was uncertain enough to realize that I might not be a good thing.

"I don't know, Carlisle, this is your clan, not mine," Angela announced, her voice void of all emotion. "But, you must realize, that Bella is not a for sure case. Our gift is one of the most powerful and most dangerous, even out of the other gifts that require Immortals. You need to be prepared either way, its your decision though."

Silence once more fell, I felt my heart sink. I had dreamed, even if I had to leave Edward, that maybe I could stay with them. Or at least, live a normal as I could life, and still be friends with most of them. But it didn't matter, I would make the decision easier for them, I'd leave. I'd go get Patches from my neighbor's, and then I'd disappear, somewhere far away. Maybe they wouldn't find me, but most likely, they wouldn't want to.

That is, unless they thought me better off dead.

What if they decided they had to destroy me to keep everyone else safe? Could I go to the Volturi and see if they were interested in my gift? Aro most likely would be, but, was I willing to watch all those innocent people die without stopping them? And would they allow me to remain on my diet and still work for them? Would I even resist the Cullen's? What was I going to do?

"Enough," a cold voice snarled, the growl that ripped from his throat was far worse than I had ever heard, worse than Emmett's from earlier. "Just...shut up."

Edward.

"Why should we?" Rosalie asked, her voice high and musical. "I have a right to speak my mind, and just because I make sense doesn't mean you should cry about it. Honestly, Edward, get over her, its starting to get disgusting. You can't be together, live with it."

"Damn it, Rose, shut the hell up!" Edward yelled, I could literally hear the wood splinter and the chair being thrown. "You don't know what the fuck you're saying. Shut up!"

"Edward," Carlisle said, I was more chilled than ever, I had never felt so dead inside. "Stop that. You're ruining their apartment. And...and listen to reason."

"What?" Edward' voice had lost all venom, it sounded small and lost, like a kicked puppy. "Carlisle, how could you?"

"I'm thinking of my family, I'm thinking of my wife," Carlisle said. "Put yourself in my shoes, it's a hard decision, heartbreaking, but what if it was Bella being threatened with her life? What would you do?"

Silence fell, my knight in shining armor was no longer defending me. Holding back my sobs, I moved silently over to the window, hoping the next time they spoke I could open it soundlessly enough to escape. I could get back to America with my own money, and by selling my house, I could find another.

"You're right," Edward said, I didn't want to hear this, I want to escape, I didn't want him to leave me again. "You're right, Carlisle."

"Thank you," Rosalie said, I turned the lock a little, only a little bit, not hardly noticing any noise, I felt hopeful that if I turned it when they spoke, I'd be okay. "Edward, you're finally thinking clearly."

"You're right, Rose," Edward answered, his voice suddenly stiff, I turned the lock a little more. "I am. Carlisle, take everyone and get out of here."

"What, no Edward!" Esme cried, her voice strained and fearful, a little more. "You can't, I don't want you to stay, come with us!"

"No, Esme," Edward said firmly, I stopped moving the lock, transfixed. "I'll miss you all, and I love you guys, but get out of here. I've lived on my own before. Take care of them, Carlisle."

"Alright," Carlisle said, I could hear the two embracing, it wasn't right, Edward had adored Carlisle so much. "We will always be there if you need us."

"I know," Edward whispered, more shuffling, and then a door closing. I didn't move, I couldn't.

"Well," Richard said, he hadn't spoke in quite some time. "That was sudden, not completely surprising however, I wondered how long it would take that little blonde to say something."

"Yes," Angela said, her voice now full of curiosity. "But, Edward, tell me, why did you stay when you know that Bella can't be with anybody but her Immortal?"

"Because," Edward stammered, his breath hitching. "Because, I did something a long time ago, I owe her this at least."

"Really?" Angela said, and I felt horrible, he was staying with me because of a debt he though he owed. "Is that really it, Edward?"

Silence once again, their even breathing the only thing I could hear. Suddenly, Edward answered, a searing heat rushing through me. "No, I guess not."

With that I heard a door close again, and I could only assume Edward had left. Unsure, I slid to the floor, making sure to go completely unnoticed. I felt a strange fluttering within me, uncaring at the time that I wasn't allowed to feel this way. I didn't care, Edward was still, in his own unique way, staying with me. He was going to fight alongside me no matter what, even if he couldn't be with me, he still wanted me in his life. Dangers be damned.

A soft giggle brought me out of my train of thought, and I gaped at the words I heard float from the lover's mouths. I could hear another door close, and then bed springs moving. Once they were fully involved, I left, yanking the window open and escaping, knowing that they wouldn't hear my exit.

Crawling across the ledges, I made it to the top of the building, where the moon bathed me fully in it's light. Sitting on the edge, I looked down on the city, imagining the other Cullens at the airport now, buying tickets and waiting. Their belongings would already be packed, their rooms completely empty.

Even despite that, and the slight betrayal beating in me, I couldn't help but smile, knowing that he had stayed with me through it. I was still hopelessly in love with him, in so deep that I would never be able to escape it. Not that I ever wanted to.

I heard the metal door behind me latch, and I turned around, smiling sadly at his form as he moved to sit next to me. The look on his face clearly said he didn't want to tell me anything, and I knew that what he wanted to say was crushing. Good thing I already knew, and I was still on a sort of high from his words to let the full knowledge of what was happening hit me.

He sat down, right beside me, only an inch apart, his eyes trained hard on the city that spread out clearly before us. His hands were balled into fists, the stone underneath one of them threatening to break under his strength.

"Bella, I..." he trailed off, his voice warming me. Turning, I placed my finger on his firm lips, silencing him before he could continue, his eyebrow rose.

"Shhh, not tonight," I said, removing my finger at his nod, the inquisitive look in his eyes burning me, but he didn't ask for an elaboration, and I didn't offer. "Just, not tonight."

Sighing, I leaned my head against his shoulder, feeling him tense under me. I smiled, ignoring his reaction to gaze at the sky, wishing that we were back in Forks and away from all the strain. Able to lay in each other's arms and enjoy each other's company, loving each other like we wanted to.

"Bella?" he questioned, though his muscles had long since loosened.

"Shhh, not tonight," I repeated, and moved as close as I could to him, it was wrong, it was going to hurt so bad later on, but I didn't care. I wanted him. I needed him. I loved him.

Edward moved his arms around me, encasing me in his strength. We didn't say anything more, but merely watched the dawning of a new day.

**Q/A:**

1) Couldn't Edward read their minds and know that he was Bella's Immortal?

_That's a good question, but as I said before, Richard is present, so he can't read Angela's, he's able to block out any gift invasion towards his Holder. But also, Richard has a gift, and he's psychic, so he can also block the mind paths of others with such use. So both Alice and Edward will be of no use, he can block both of their abilities because they deal with the mind. I'm telling everyone this, because, well, I don't actually know how much I will really delve into Richard's character. Probably not all that much, but I will mention his power most likely later on...when it become important. Also, I must let you know, that not even Angela nor Carlisle know for certain that Edward is Bella's Immortal, all they know is that he is one. _

**A/N:** Got anymore questions? Don't be afraid to ask, I love hearing from you guys. Thanks for all those that reviewed, and I'm sorry for the wait, please forgive. R&R!

Dark Huntress


	8. Gentle Revelations

**A/N:** Get ready for fluff! Now you all know that my fluff doesn't come easily. So, don't expect it to this time. But just a warning, I got some mushy love stuff going on here. Ok, my version of mushy love stuff! Enjoy!

**A special thanks to:** what.you.see.isnt.what.you.get, BellyGnomes, You Made Me Faint, Aleakim, xxiamemmaxx, AlwaysBella, Silver Butterfly07, reader101, GoodyGoody23, ActualTwilight, Llama Mama23, TwilightLust, Im-jelouse-of-bella, FireInHearRt29, twiterpated, JUST4KICKS, moniqueblack20, and XIII Dragon. Holey Crap! Eighteen reviews, I feel so special, thank you all so much. You guys are really too nice, not that I'm complaining!

**Disclaimer: **All characters used in this story and major plot belongs to the talented author Stephenie Meyer.

**Category:** Books: Twilight

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating:** PG-13 (T)

**Summary:** Sometimes I wonder if the Fates aren't purposefully torturing me, and then I think long and hard on it, and come to the same conclusion every night...I was meant to be alone. E/B

**Extra:** I have a question, like always, but, it just hit me randomly, and I've been wondering for a while. Ok, most people, ok, people on Barnes&Noble website, on the reviews, say they dislike Eclipse, or it's the worst of the series, how many of you agree? Honestly, I mean, its not as good as Twilight, and for people think that the other books should be just as good, need a reality check. I mean, its like the best book ever, to live up to it is nearly impossible. New Moon for me was a disappointment, but a fairly good book. But I still thought Eclipse was better than that one, many disagree, but I don't. And at other times, they hate Jacob. Why do they hate Jacob? I mean he loves Bella, you can't blame him for trying to get her. Honestly, I feel bad for him. So I guess there's two questions here. Did Eclipse make you hate Jacob? AND do you think Eclipse is the worst of the series?

**My Immortal  
**_by: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 7: Gentle Revelations**

Wanna know what its like being forced to stay inside all day long? Being a vampire, when its impossible to sleep to kill the time? Just sit in front of a clock with the hands and watch it for twenty-four hours, see how fun it is.

Angela had decided that I wasn't improving, and I needed to find someone who could help me. She hadn't mentioned any names, but she was making some calls and we were heading there as soon as she got it worked out. So, upon her instructions, Edward and I were sitting in our suite watching television. Well, trying to. The tension in the air was unbelievable. I was sure he was thinking about his family, and how to tell me, even if I already knew.

I should've told him I knew, but I couldn't. I couldn't think about them, the hole in my chest throbbed. I just couldn't say their names. Rosalie hated me, but her logic was always so astute. And Alice...the pain sliced through me, my face wincing. I'm sure Edward noticed, but he didn't mention anything. They were right in leaving me, but I wished Edward had of too. If he were hurt because of me, it would hurt the worst. Anybody but him.

"Well, I called up the airport and we can leave in two days," Angela announced, stepping through the door and sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Where we going exactly?" I asked, she hadn't ever mentioned that little fact, and it made me wary. I didn't like the idea of heading somewhere that I didn't know where it was.

"Well, we're going to the United States," she answered, smiling when Richard walked through the same door and sat in front of her chair.

Edward had a look of concentration on his face, had had one since Angela first walked in. A scowl however marred his features when the other male walked in the room. The glare intensified after a moment before he leaned heavily back on the sofa. Richard only grinned.

"Where exactly?" I tried again, I wasn't about to hop on a plane and just let her lead me around blindly, things always ended badly when I let someone do that.

"Well, Alaska I suppose," she said, her voice was much more hesitant this time, and I felt my stomach roll at the thought of my old family.

"Why Alaska?" I squeaked, trying desperately to not think of what was so painfully obvious, I couldn't go back there, I couldn't face them.

"Because, there's someone there that I think can help you," she replied, turning her scarlet eyes on me, my heart shuddered.

"Who's in Alaska?" Edward questioned coldly, his dark eyes were smoldering, the fierce look on his face frightened me.

"Listen, I heard what happened, she told me, but really, we don't have a choice. With her help and mine, perhaps we can come up with a plan to help you," she rambled, looking at me with pleading eyes before she turned her gaze to Edward.

"Who's her?" I squeaked again, my hands were in fists, the muscles in my arms tensed, my body was coursing with adrenaline.

"She's part of your old clan, Bella. I knew about you even before you walked through my door, that's why I so readily agreed to help you. She can help, I know she can," she insisted, she was however avoiding mentioning the name.

"Who?" Edward repeated for me, he too looked tense, and the deadly gleam in his eye never seemed to lessen. "The only one with powers up there is Eleazar."

"No, he's an Immortal, Carmen has a gift," she replied.

"I never did like that scumbag," Edward muttered, I scowled, Eleazar had been my friend for a long time, even if we weren't on speaking terms.

"You didn't tell them it was me, did you?" I whispered, glaring at her, they wouldn't have let her bring anyone there if they knew it was me.

"Well, no, I figured we could talk them into once we got there," she muttered, looking away, great, I was going to show up on their front porch and they had no idea. That's all I needed, an angry clan of vampires out to get me.

"But...but, you're sure its her," I repeated, it was sinking in, Carmen, my former best friend, had kept something from me for all that time.

The room fell silent, the shocked expression on Edward's face I'm sure mirrored my own. No, she would have told me...wouldn't she? She would have sent me to Angela for help, so nothing bad would've happened...wouldn't she? She'd been my best friend, the one I turned too, she wouldn't abandon me like that, from the very beginning. She wouldn't lie to me for all those years...would she?

"No," I whispered, shaking my head, it was impossible. "She couldn't be, I would've known. I spent fifty years with them!"

"I know, Bella. Honestly, I don't know what she was thinking," she answered, she started to get up but I shook my head.

I couldn't handle this, I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't face them, not after everything. It hurt too much to even think about them, all up there, one of them painfully gone. It was all my fault they were hurting, just like it was my fault all the Cullens were hurting. Its my fault Edward is hurting, its my fault...my fault...my fault.

Holding back the wracking sobs, I curled into a ball on my chair, trying desperately to hold myself together. I couldn't let the hole consume me, I couldn't let everything go down. The pressure built in me, the low rumble of thunder shaking my system. I knew I'd just hurt them more, I couldn't do that to them. Why did I have to me made? Why did this have to happen to everyone I loved?

"Bella," Edward's voice broke through my thoughts, and I instantly latched onto him, clinging to him like a lifeline that I so desperately needed.

We stayed like that, him kneeling in front of my chair, arms encircling me as I shook in his arms. I'm not sure how long exactly, could have been hours, or only a few minutes, but when I resurfaced, we were alone. The room completely quiet besides the soft mewling of a gentle rain. The grief within me raged, yet why did the weather not seem to mimic my feelings? It should be storming wildly, the remorse was tearing me apart, the hole in my chest growing and growing, but it wasn't. It was just an echo of what I was feeling, like it was soothing rather than grieving, it didn't make sense.

"Edward?" I asked, bewildered.

"What is it?" he returned, staring deeply into my eyes.

"Listen to the rain," I instructed, my body was still shaking, and even with the reluctant look in his eyes, he complied.

"What about it, Bella?" he asked.

"Its gentle. Why is it gentle?" I continued, I didn't understand, I wanted everything explained, everything that was eluding me so easily.

"What do you mean?" he replied, he had leaned back, holding me at arms length as he stared at my face.

"The rain's gentle, it shouldn't be," I continued, looking down at myself and then to the open window that was bathed in the gentle drops. Why was it gentle?

"Bella...?" he whispered, a golden light lit his eyes, they were wide, unbelieving, I knew what he was feeling, we couldn't, weren't, going to let ourselves hope.

If we did, if for some unexplainable reason we let ourselves believe in the possibility, and it turned false, it would tear us apart. To find love, lose it, find it again, lose it again, once again find it, and then lose it after all that, we'd be hollow. If we were to repeat, to continue this pattern, there wouldn't be a body left for a hole to consume us in. It couldn't happen that way, so to protect ourselves, we just wouldn't hope. We wouldn't believe, and we would go on pretending.

"You...you must be getting better," he said shakily, standing up and stepping back a few paces, I gaped at him, so he was better at it than me.

"Yeah," I agreed, shaking myself out of my stupor, trying to get my train of thought back on track. "I think I'll go take a shower."

"Yeah, and I'll go hunting," he mentioned, backing away and disappearing out of the suite, I felt the ragged hole gape further open.

Standing, I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door, trying to regain some sensibility. I couldn't break down, I couldn't. Bad things happened when that occurred, I had to protect everyone. So, I couldn't cry, and I couldn't let the sky cry for me either. I'd let the shower do it, it was harmless, and perhaps, pretending I was crying, would lessen the pain slightly.

Undressing, I stepped through the curtain before shutting it, turning on the water and heating it up to its highest temperature. If I had been mortal it would have scalded my skin raw, but as I was, I only felt my skin warm enough to what a normal person's skin would have felt like. It was pleasant, to feel the warmth.

Steam rolled off of me, the warmth of the water immediately hitting the ice of my skin and producing a cloud around me. I let myself pretend, tuning away reality, that the drops of water rolling down my face were the tears that I so desperately wanted to get rid of. If I could just believe that they were real, maybe, the pain would disappear just as the imaginary tears did down the drain.

Unfortunately, it didn't work.

In fact, I only wanted to cry more, to feel the relief as the tension flowed from my body. But I was immortal now, and in giving up my aging body, I lost so much in return.

Stepping out, I wrapped myself in a towel, ignoring the pressure in my chest that was building steadily all over again. I needed to get out, I needed to forget everything, if only for a moment. Just like the times of Jacob and I, when I was free and left worry in the wind. When Charlie was still around, and he would invite me to do things, yet knowing I would never oblige. When Billy would give me those knowing looks, and I wouldn't meet his stare, or the times that I would. When the human Angela would listen to my problems, as much as I could tell her, and knowing it wasn't the full story, she would never ask for more. When Jessica would ramble off something, and I would only pretend to listen. When Lauren would scowl and walk ahead of me, whispering my name in hatred. When Mike would call me up just to hang out, and hopefully get a date. When Renee would email me, frantic because she hadn't gotten an email from me in three days. When Forks was my home.

And then the Cullens, oh, the sweet, dear Cullens.

If only I could pretend it was then, and not now. When Carlisle would bandage me up after I split my arm open, calming my nerves over something that was my fault. When Esme would hold me as I cried, or lent me things to save my life. When Emmett would throw me over his shoulder and twirl me around til I felt like vomiting. When Rosalie would glare at me and retreat to another room. When Jasper tried to take my blood, and Edward had to protect me against his own brother. When Alice would laugh musically as she dressed me in another ridiculous fashion. And Edward, oh Edward, how he would hold me as I slept, how he would take me to our spot, our meadow, and spend all day, or when he would drive much too fast, and laugh at my reactions.

I would give anything to go back to that time.

Choking back everything again, I quickly dressed and left the building, intent on feeding for the first time in a long while during the day hours. I knew Edward was out there, somewhere, but I also knew that it was large enough that most likely I would not run into him. Meeting up with him so soon was not something I wanted to happen at the moment. I needed a few hours to recuperate before I faced the man, or vampire, I had envisioned as the one I would spend eternity with.

Smiling at a few people I passed, I left the city limits quickly, never sparing a backwards glance, even when I could feel the eyes of Angela on my back. I couldn't meet her gaze, I didn't want to look at her. I was jealous, I'm not afraid to admit it. She had everything I always wanted, control and someone who she loved and loved her unconditionally.

Biting back my anger, I rushed into the coverage, glad that I was away from the sight of everyone else. Here I could be as my nature intended, abandon all humanity just for a few moments. I didn't have to feel, I ran with instincts only, and the pain that came with having a soul could take a backseat. I understood where Edward thought vampires were damned, when we hunted, we truly acted as monsters. But the pain that both of us felt, was enough to keep me believing otherwise. Even if that was the only thing I believed in.

Taking the scent of the forest in, I let go of all my worries and heartache, letting the sweet scent of the world fill me. Everything of that kind, just disappeared.

My other half was foolish, keeping me under wraps for so long, how dare she keep me from killing. Oh how I would love to kill her, tear her apart, feel the venom seep from her pores and run down my arms. It would burn, but the ecstasy of seeing her dying face would be beyond comparison. Unfortunately, we were the same being, and in killing her, I killed myself. I do not plan to die so soon.

Oh how I despise her, forcing me to feed upon lowly animal blood when the morsels of our true desires were only a few miles away. She never allowed me that much freedom however, she always watched me so closely. Damn her. Damn her humanity. We were vampires, far above those worthless mortals. We had speed they could never dream of. We were nearly invincible. We needed no sleep. We showed no weakness. We could see and hear a hundred times better. We...we were immortal. Why feel pity for them?

She was such an emotional mess, falling head over heels for some male vampire. I wasn't impressed. A true mate could defeat her in battle, and maybe he could. But me, he would be nothing to me. He has too much sympathy, too emotional. Worthless. The whole Cullen clan was worthless. They were weak, all of them. Repressing their true natures, stupid.

Someday I'll gather enough strength and takeover, someday I'll escape and find my true mate. She can't. She follows what she thinks is her soul. Silly. She has no soul, we have no soul. She only remembers her soul, remembers what she's supposed to do. Human limitations. We could do anything. Anything we wanted. We could go to Volterra and find a mate. A very powerful one. I'm sure one of those males could use a young powerful female. Oh It would be so simple and easy. Why must she defy me?

Oh well, I have no choice but to follow her wishes. To seek out the food that she desires.

Walking away, I filled my lungs, grimacing at the scents that assaulted me. How she could desire this choice was beyond my understanding. I'm surprised she let's me out at all. Though, I am the better hunter, honestly, she has never had a talent for it. She always feels guilty, again, another pointless emotion.

Racing forward, I headed due west, racing to the least revolting scent out here. The scent of a canine filled me, I so enjoyed the kill.

A large canine, full of life, stood in the middle of a clearing. He was wild, and had a pack around him. He was clearly the leader. Perfect. He was the dominant one, much more fun to destroy. They put up a much better fight than any other.

Rushing him, I ignored the others that fled in fear. He was my only objective, my only target. He turned, eyes widening. I knocked him over, joy filling my veins.

He stood quickly and growled at me. Foolish mutt. Did he think his fragile fangs could tear through me? Were all males this easily fooled by the lack of obvious muscle? Did he think he could actually harm me in any way with those dull claws?

I laughed joyfully, snapping one of his legs. He cried out, mournful wails, how beautiful. Still though, he never tried to flee, not like it would help, but tried to defend himself. Stupid. Kicking his side, I danced around, cackling as I heard the ribs snap. Oh how I loved the sound of pain and fear, the adrenaline was addicting!

Growling, I glared at the insufferable being, how dare he bleed! A small trail fell from his bared mouth, tempting me. I wouldn't last much longer, the gnawing hunger was eating me away. I needed sustenance, something to quell the raging inferno twisting my stomach.

The blood filled me, metallic liquid coursing through me and revitalizing my extinct body. Throwing the carcass away, I let his comrades rid me of destroying the body. Again, she had too much power, why did we need to hide what we truly were? What could the humans really do if they knew? Run in fear? Definitely. Cause harm? Laughable. It was all truly foolish that she held me so tightly, I could make her life so much easier. If I were in control, her emotions would leave her be. We would be unstoppable, and pain would be nothing but a memory.

She was so stubborn.

Walking away, I enjoyed the last few moments of my freedom. She was struggling now to take me back over, the annoyance growing more and more. Hissing, I raced forward, desperate to beat her this time. I would have my freedom, I would not be shoved aside as so many times before. I would prevail.

Pain rocketed through my spine as I fell, the ground impossibly hard even to my own body. Growling, I glared at the male who I despised so greatly. He was a nuisance, and his eyes, so golden in hue, annoyed me beyond even what she did. He was why she was so troublesome, why she fought against me so. He would die.

Standing, I slammed against him, tearing at him. He dodged, effortlessly, chuckling low in his throat. I hated him even more. He was mocking me, _me_, the huntress that far exceeded him.

Punching him in the face, I laughed as he flew backwards, breaking a tree in half. A slow twisted smile tore across his face, much to what I'm sure I resembled the moment of my hunt. I understood it then, I was being hunted. I was no longer the huntress, but the vulnerable prey. I did not like it.

Growling, I attacked again, finding it over and over that I was of no match. He soon retaliated, and I too found myself against what had once been a standing tree. The pain nearly blinded me, the rocketing answer reverberating from my shoulder to the rest of me.

I thought of the wolf in that moment, he too had foolishly stood against the hunter, knowing he would lose. Foolish. I would not be foolish. I would lose, and ultimately lose my control. That was not happening.

Racing away, I moved swiftly and silently, ignoring the pain that still marred my flesh. When had he become so strong? When had he gained power over me? Me! The huntress, the lioness! When did he become as he truly was? It was not as I thought, and that insufferable girl was still clawing at me.

Pain ricocheted through me, my once dead heart nearly starting again with the vibrations. I lay there, stunned, who had done this to me? Why was I here on the ground? Sitting up, I hissed again as _his_ hands surrounded my throat and held me against the bark of a trunk. I struggled futilely, would he truly kill the body of the woman he loved? For the first time, I tasted fear, and I detested it.

"_Change back_," he growled, the low thrum filling me, and the clawing intensified, my body screaming as _she _once again resurfaced. I hated them both! Damn them!

Coughing, I shuddered, breathing deeply as I blocked out the memory of the hatred and blood lust, I felt dirty. Edward's hand loosened and I crumpled to the ground, not caring to remove my self from the humiliating position. I didn't care, how could I have let her out? Was I that stupid? Even with the pain, I should have kept in control and just suffered. But I was sick of suffering!

A dry sob tore through me, my throat raw and red, I didn't care, in some odd sense it helped. It relieved me of the feeling that I couldn't express my true emotions physically.

Edward knelt down and held me, laying his head atop mine. He murmured nothings into my ear, but I couldn't hear them, I didn't pay attention. The only thing I could pay attention to was the nonexistent thunder and gentle kiss of the rain upon my cold flesh. It was haunting, taunting, and I was ready to give up entirely. It was all becoming too much.

Looking at him, I meant his gaze for what seemed like the first time. I was anticipating it this time, the gentle brush of his lips upon mine. The sweet taste of heaven as he brought me closer to him, and I curled into his embrace. How the embrace was gentle and loving, just like the soft churning above. The cool breeze dried the fallen rain, as the clouds continued to wash away the grief raging within me.

And for once, in a great while, I let myself hope.

**Q&A:  
**1)_So is Edward going to watch her?  
_Um, I'm not really sure about this question. If you mean is he going to stay with her, then yes. He will stay beside her through the rest of the trials. Hope that answered it!

**A/N:** Well, I hope you guys enjoyed. Honestly, like five pages of it has been done since Saturday, but until now, I haven't been able to finish. Thanks for all the continued support! R&R!

Dark Huntress


	9. No Visions

**A/N:** Guess what guys, I just noticed something, I have actually have more alerts for this story than I do (or ever did) for **Til We Meet Again**. Not as many favorites, no where close, but hey, I must be doing something right...right? I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**A special thanks to:** l3ksi, XIII Dragon, AlwaysBella, emilie whoa, GoodyGoody23, what.you.see.isnt.what.you.get, ActualTwilight, FireInHeaRt29, Dreamingoftwilight, Shadow Cat From Hell, Kissa1, CyclonePhoenix, Emma O'Leary, Cue the Starlight, Katasa, JennCorinthos, tbear, edward2010, and Kason08. Thanks for the support guys! I would also like to thank Gabija, I mean, I know you didn't like my story, but you did say so in a non cussing me out type way and telling me I'm stupid, so thanks for being respectful and giving me your opinion.

**Disclaimer: **All characters used in this story and major plot belongs to the talented author Stephenie Meyer.

**Category:** Books: Twilight

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating:** PG-13 (T)

**Summary:** Sometimes I wonder if the Fates aren't purposefully torturing me, and then I think long and hard on it, and come to the same conclusion every night...I was meant to be alone. E/B

**Extra:** What do you think will happen in Breaking Dawn? This is my b-day present to you guys, thanks for sticking with me, I'll try to do better.

**My Immortal  
**_by: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 8: No Visions**

The plane ride was long, and once again I found myself suffering from a very serious case of boredom...and nerves. How the hell did Angela think I was going to pull this off? There was no way I could go back and face them, not after what happened. The guilt of what happened still ate at me, it was hard enough living with myself after I had killed Tanya, how could I live with myself when I was forced to face them? I could see them now, the accusation in their eyes, the hatred in their faces, there was no way they were going to help me.

"Don't worry, Bella," his voice whispered, it sent a thrill up my spine, to feel him so close to me, knowing that once again, perhaps, he was mine.

"Thanks, but its hard not to," I said, looking out the window at the passing clouds, I worried my bottom lip, gripping armrest til it almost snapped.

"Calm down," he reassured, he gently removed my hand and curled it around his own, at least I would break that. "I'm not going anywhere, I'll help you."

I smiled, leaning over, and laid my head on his shoulder, wishing that I could sleep again. When I was human I had always hated falling asleep, knowing that he would be awake. But now, now I wanted to close my eyes and be able to get away from reality. But like crying, it would never happen.

"What do you think it'll be like?" I whispered clutching his hand tighter, if he'd been human his hand probably would have broken.

"I wish I knew, but I'll protect you," he returned, and I rolled my eyes, I didn't need protecting like he was thinking of, I was perfectly capable if it came to a fight.

"You two, are way to gloomy," Angela complained as she leaned over the back of our seats, her hair dangled in my eyes.

Raising a brow, I watched as the usual calm woman seemed to be bouncing on her feet, what was up with her?

"Why are you so hyper?" I asked, watching as she nearly burst into uncontrollable giggles for no apparent reason, strange.

"I love traveling, love it!" she exclaimed, she didn't seem to notice the weird glances we were getting. "But sour puss over here, hates it."

I looked at Richard, he was extremely uncomfortable, always seeming to glare at ever person who dare look our way. Turning to Edward, I smiled softly, he was enjoy Richard's discomfort way too much. It was strange, I had never seen him like that, loathing someone so much. Shrugging my shoulders, I went back to ignoring the two behind us.

"Has Alice said anything?" I asked, once again resuming our private as can possibly be conversation, nothing was completely secret anymore.

"No," he said shortly, his perfect eyebrows pulling together as a frown stretched across his features. "It worries me, they can't seem to figure out what's going on."

I nodded my head, trying to think of a thought as well. Just a few days ago, a string of murders had been laying themselves out across Washington state. Carlisle was sure they were related, all were done in the same way, yet were hundreds of miles apart from day to day. He was positive it was vampires, possibly a clan working as one, and the rest of the Cullens were off to try and figure out who. I really hoped they would figure it out soon, Washington was still a very special place, there were still past friends that lived in the little town of Forks. So far, it was clear.

"I'll try to call Shelly, it won't hurt for a little more help," I commented, ignoring the look he was giving me, none of them liked, why, I didn't know, its not like they had actually met her before.

"I don't trust her," he said, again, I rolled my eyes, turning to him with a smile, hoping to placate his bad mood, and men talked about women's mood swings.

"You haven't even met her, I know she doesn't follow the same diet as us, but still, she seems alright," I went on, hoping that he would drop it, he did, but he was far from convinced.

We stayed silent then, comfortable just to sit in each other's presence. Wouldn't it be cruel now, to have our hopes dashed? Could we really be so fortunate to be for one another? I doubted it, but I wasn't about to say anything in the negative. Maybe I was wrong, I was okay with being wrong, especially with this. I would give anything to be with Edward, I was pretty sure we deserved it at this point in time.

It was a troublesome thought, to think that the clues were leading us in one way, a good way, then turning out completely different. But really, the way my life seemed to go, I was sure there were many more twists before I learned of my Immortal's identity. I was excited and yet terrified all at once, excited that it might be the man beside, yet terrified that it wasn't. I wasn't sure I could leave the Cullens behind again.

Grinding my teeth together, I threw my head back against the headrest of the seat, completely frustrated. My nerves were becoming too much, I was jumpy, my fingers twitching every few seconds. They only settled when Edward entwined our fingers together, sighing, I tried to settle my thoughts.

"Awww, how cute!" Angela cooed, and I scowled, trying to take deep even breaths to ignore the woman behind me.

"Angela, could you please stop? People are staring," I mentioned, pointing with my eyes to the now openly staring passengers.

"Just ignore her, she tends to go insane on trips," Richard said flatly, his burgundy eyes staring at his wife before looking away once more.

"Well, I'm sorry, that I'm not such a downer like you," she cried, slumping back in her chair with a great 'humph', I chalked it up to cabin fever.

What would it be like when we got there? Would we go straight there? Angela had failed to mention the specifics of our trip, all her plans she had said seeming to have blurred together in no distinct order. Richard though had reassured me that that was just her way, she was always doing crazy stuff like that. Well, only when in her mind, a vacation was happening, she tended to go haywire.

"Attention, we will be landing in ten minutes, please make sure to secure all items and buckle up. Thank you," a voice announced over the intercom, sighing, I belted myself in, knowing it wouldn't really matter.

Slowly the plane landed, the ground speeding by us until slowly, the great bird came to a halt. It was strange, to be earthbound once more when we had spent so much time in the air. My head was slightly fuzzy, and my joints tight, I was used to moving around, running, a lot. I reminded myself not to ride on planes if possible, it was much better to drive when I could get up and run about whenever I pleased.

Following Angela's lead, we walked off of the plane. I had never been to Canada before, but decided I wanted to come back someday to take another look. Perhaps it would be soon, I truly wanted to explore the evergreen forests I could see in the background.

Grabbing my bags from the port, we quickly left, hailing down a cab who drove us quickly to our hotel. It was important to look human, I knew this from years of experience, but it still annoyed me to have to have all these limitations in cities like this.

The Great Pine was beautiful, it was rugged, having a cabin appeal to its features. There were giant pillars along the front, long grand log pillars that stretched a great distance above my head. The doors were of an old wood fashion, they were curved at the top, and fill with knots. Black hinges held onto the grand doors, as two small pines sat outside, decorated with many decorations.

Walking into the main room, I gasped, I had never seen something so beautiful. It joined the elegance of the rich and the ruggedness of the woods. A grand chandelier sparkled above our heads, as a deep red carpet sat beneath our feet. Rugged railings lined an elegant staircase that curled as it went up, a red carpet, matching the one below me, followed up the steps.

"They have our rooms," Angela said, joining us, her usual demeanor back in place, she was once more the tranquil and wise vampire I had come to know. "You're in room 45A, its on the second floor, and we're in 67B on the seventh."

Nodding our heads, Edward took the keycard and we walked up the stairs, not interested in using the elevators that were hidden behind the staircase.

Saying goodbye to our friends, we went into the room. It was fairly nice, much nicer than my normal hotel rooms, but still not as nice as the Taiwan suites. Shrugging off my jacket, I threw my bag on the bed and sat down, running my hands through my now loose hair. Edward soon came to sit beside me.

"It'll be okay," he said, and I sighed, almost rolling my eyes, but I caught myself, he was trying to comfort me and there was no point in insulting him.

"Everyone keeps saying that, but with me, its kind of doubtful," I replied, smirking at as I heard the soft chuckle in his throat. "Just call, Alice."

Obliging me, he walked over to the dresser where he had dropped his cell phone, picked it up and dialed. Within minutes I could hear Alice answer, and I turned her out, not wanting to hear any of the frustration in her voice that I was sure was coming. At the moment I would much rather hear from Edward's lips, he at least, would lack the frustration. I knew it was cowardly, but again, I couldn't bring myself to really care all that much.

"Sorry, Bella," he said quietly, he had returned to the bed where I now laid spread eagled, staring or glaring up at the ceiling.

"Its nothing that wasn't expected," I answered, I couldn't feel any upset towards Alice, I was just royally screwed up when it came to that.

Ever since their departure Alice had been keeping a watchful eye out for any information on how this meeting was going to happen. At the moment, she was having no luck. I had a gut feeling that tomorrow we would be walking blindly into a war zone. Again, not something I really looked forward to.

Besides looking for visions, the rest of the Cullen clan had been researching my old friends, and had come up lacking. It was like Shelly's coven didn't even exist, which was very strange. Shelly probably had the largest, non-vegetarian clan I had ever seen. She had six, all of which were over two centuries, and from what I could tell were all very talented. I wasn't sure if any of them had special gifts or not, but just by the look of them, one could tell that they were nothing to take lightly. And that was from only meeting them once.

It was nearing midnight when the knock came on the door, I had just finished my nightly shower and was busy towel drying my hair. Edward was listening to a rerun of some fifties show while reading a book he had brought with him, neither one seeming to keep him interested.

'Come in," I said, my voice was no more than a faint breeze, but they heard none the less, as Angela bounced through the door.

"Aren't you settling down yet?" Edward asked dryly, sizing up the rather strange behavior that still hadn't left the woman.

"Somewhat," she answered, shrugging her slender shoulders, I raised my brows, taking in her clothes, or lack there of.

She was in an orange bikini that was decorated with pink Hawaiian styled flowers, that flowers being almost a neon shade. Her lower half was covered up by a bleached white towel, no doubt supplied by the management.

Richard was in a set of trunks, looking none to happy about the situation, but when did he ever exactly look happy?

"Let's go swimming," Angela announced.

"Um, sorry, but I didn't bring any bathing suit," I quipped, returning to my annoying hair that decided it rather liked being wet.

"Oh, I figured you didn't, so I brought one of mine, I'm sure you'll fit," she announced, holding out a similar styled suit only in red and blue. "And here are some trunks for you Edward."

We both wordlessly took the offered suits, not really sure whether we wanted to go down to the pool or not.

"It'll be fun, see you in a few minutes," the elder vampire said and then flounced off, her mate dragging his feet behind her.

Both Edward and I looked at each other before wordlessly agreeing. I got up and quickly went and changed, knowing that he would be done without asking. It was the dead of night so no one saw or cared that we were going down.

Angela and Richard were both there, curled up in a hot tub, looking peaceful. In fact, if I hadn't already known that vampires couldn't sleep, I would have swore that Richard was out. But as we entered the room, I noticed his eyes crack open slightly.

"See, wasn't this a good idea?" the brunette said, her long hair was plastered all around her as the steam from their ice cold bodies made the room foggy.

Shaking my head, I got into the pool sliding beneath the surface, enjoying the feeling, It was strange, though I had been a vampire for several years, I had never gone swimming, I could now stay under the water as long as I deemed fit and never have to worry about coming up for air. After this I would definitely after consider going to the tropics, I would love to explore the ocean at night.

Laughing, what little air I still had my lungs wooshed out as Edward tackled me to the very bottom of the pool. His face was lit up, his bronze hair swirling around him and into his eyes. He looked more boyish, the hardened edge to his eyes gone momentarily. The set of his lips was relaxed, and the creases of his eyes gone. He looked gorgeous.

Leaning up, my back still to the cement floor, I brushed my lips across his, unable to resist. I would regret this later, but with that look in his eyes, and the playfulness of his face, it was just too tempting. He was just my type of heroin.

As I was about to pull away I felt his hands shift and found myself once again plastered to him, our lips much more insistent this time. He was still gentle, he wouldn't be Edward if he wasn't, but there was an urgency to this, a desperation. I returned his fervor, enjoying the thrills that raced up my spine by ever nip of his teeth and touch of his lips. It almost felt like my heart was beating, the high was so intense.

Pulling away, I smiled as we broke apart completely, returning to the surface and taking in oxygen. Looking around, I chuckled, Richard and Angela were no where to be seen.

**A/N:** Sorry about being short, but I gotta little romance, I finally got 'em to Alaska. And as you can see, the Cullens are sitting around relaxing, their searching for Shelly, if you remember, all of them felt uneasy. The next chapter they will meet with Bella's old clan, and you'll see how that works out. Things are coming to a head old friends will meet, secrets will revealed, and treacheries will abound. Stay tuned!

Dark Huntress


	10. Facing the Past

**A/N:** Haha, bet you didn't expect an update this soon, but I'm anxious to get this thing going. So, let's get this baby rolling again.

**A special thanks to:** BellaCullen01, GoodyGoody23, Kason08, My Love Is Never A Mistake, nellie bly, and ninjaonfire. Thanks for sticking with me, and for being wonderful reviewers, I have rewarded you with a brand new chapter! :pretends there's a huge applause: Thank you, thank you. You're too kind. :lifts brow at the silence: Humph, fine!

**Disclaimer: **All characters used in this story and major plot belongs to the talented author Stephenie Meyer.

**Category:** Books: Twilight

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating:** PG-13 (T)

**Summary:** Sometimes I wonder if the Fates aren't purposefully torturing me, and then I think long and hard on it, and come to the same conclusion every night...I was meant to be alone. E/B

**Extra:** Who do you think are going to be the ultimate bad guys in this story? Believe, me, there is going to be one. And how excited are you for Breaking Dawn? Oh my, I just preordered it from Barnes and Noble, and I'm dying to get it! EEK! Just thinking about it gives me goosebumps. I wonder what Bella will be able to do as a vampire, because there is no way she's becoming one in this book. Hmmm, I wonder, now this is just my theory mind you, that she won't crave human blood. I know it sounds strange, but Stephenie Meyer has made it a point to show us how incredibly sick she gets around the stuff. I mean she can smell it, that's strange. Just a thought!

**My Immortal  
**_by: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 9: Facing the Past**

"Ok, now calm yourself, it'll be alright," Angela said, patting my shoulder, it did little to comfort me, how was I supposed to be calm?

Taking in a deep breath, Richard, Angela, Edward, and I left the hotel, setting off on our trek through the woods. Once we hit the tree it would take us only a few minutes before we reached the house hiding in the forest. I wasn't prepared, not anywhere close to being prepared for what was coming, but I didn't really have a choice either. It was going to happen, I just had to suck it up.

"Alright," I said, nodding my head, we started walking, Edward had grabbed my hand, and I squeezed it, needing the reassurance.

Smiling at Edward, we made our way through the streets, trying to avoid the pedestrians as best as we could. It was cloudy out, so there was no hindrance in us walking out in the middle of the day, unfortunately it reminded me of Forks. It seemed like everything was doing that recently.

Skipping across the street, our group walked normally for a few more meters before the cover of the foliage finally covered us up. The others immediately took off, they weren't nervous, and it took me a few moments to build myself up again. I knew they were there, unsuspecting of the visitors that would come barreling out into their yard in a few minutes. It would cause them emotional turmoil, but in a way I yearned to see them again. I had spent my early years there, had learned from and shared with them stuff that the Cullens would never know of. I couldn't erase the emotions that would always be attached to them, I wasn't sure I wanted to either.

I could run.

The thought came out of nowhere, but I knew it was true. And for a few moments I considered it, considered taking off, they wouldn't be able to catch me. Edward would have the best shot, but by the time they realized I really wasn't going to come, I could be gone. It take me only moments to disappear, Edward wasn't a very good tracker, he'd said so himself. The other two were probably better, but I was sure I could get away. I had spent enough time running, I knew a few tricks.

"Don't run, you need this," his voice whispered, his hands pulled my back against his chest, his nose at the nape of my neck.

"I know, old habits die hard," I remarked, giggling as he hit a sensitive place on my neck, cold shivers raced down my spine.

"Mmm, yes, I agree," he murmured, his lips trailing around to my cheek before he nipped lightly at the corner of my jaw.

"Stop, you're just trying to distract me from the inevitable," I scolded, but only half heartedly, I was really enjoying this attention.

"Is it working?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes, knowing that he very well knew how well this form of distraction was working.

"Yes," I smiled, turning around in his arms and laying my head on the crook of his neck, he seemed just as happy to hold me there.

"Good," he breathed in my ear, rocking me back and forth as he hummed my lullaby, I smiled, feeling safe and at ease.

Well I did til he interrupted.

"Are you coming, or do you need some privacy?" a deep sarcastic voice quipped, and I huffed, unhappy that our moment was ruined.

Edward growled somewhat, but allowed me to pull away none the less. I didn't really understand the hatred that flowed between Edward and Richard, what made Immortals hate each other? They were of the same species, so unlike the Pack and the Cullens, they didn't have that reason. Neither one smelled real bad, and just because we didn't follow the same diet, didn't mean anything, we had met others like them. So it had to be some chemical thing, something inside of them that we couldn't see. It was strange.

Turning to Richard, I walked off, smiling at him as I passed his lounging figure. He smiled somewhat back, almost in an ornery fashion. Shaking my head I walked away, trusting that they would behave at least somewhat, Angela would kill him if he didn't.

Racing through the pines, I laughed, enjoying the whipping wind that flowed through my hair. It felt wonderful, the crisp bite of the air as it hit my skin, I could imagine the red tinge my skin would have taken if I had still been human. Another wistful thought, one that earlier I would have loved to live through again, now, as things were starting to turn, I wasn't so sure anymore.

Skidding to a halt, I cautiously walked towards Angela, who was crouched down and looking through the foliage on the edge of the house's clearing. I gulped, forming fists with my hands before releasing them, suddenly wishing that I had waited for Edward. We weren't positive that he was my Immortal yet, but the clues were adding up, and I was sure this was about to be an emotional roller coaster, one that I would need his strength in.

She moved her finger to her lips and waved me forward, I approached cautiously, hardly breathing in at all. Slowly lowering myself, I peeked through the gap that she had spread with her fingers. It looked the same, the huge house still towering above the huge expanse of yard. It was clear of any trees, allowing the clan within to have a clear view if any vampire, or anything for that matter, were to come on their land. A few bushes, too small to hide anything but a small fox or rabbit, lined the base of the huge mansion.

The house was white with green shutters that framed the numerous amounts of windows that the house possessed. It had four huge columns that stretched up to the roof overhang. The doors were dark oak, gleaming in the afternoon sun that had decided to break through the cloud cover momentarily. The black shingles sparkled, like our skin, as a small bird landed on the guttering. It was beautiful, and haunting, all at the same time.

The shed off to the side was just a simple tin shed, which at the moment had the large garage doors rolled up. There bent over the hood of an old car, was Eleazar. The wind being blown towards us, blew our scents away from the occupants of the house. We, at the moment, had not been noticed.

Looking behind me, I watched the two men come up to us, both looked rather upset and I was sure they were just itching to throttle one another. Smirking, I couldn't help myself, it was nice to see the gentleman Edward come undone every once in awhile. I mean really, no one is that perfect.

"What are you planning?" Richard asked, his hand raising to clear a space for his own viewing area, never turning when his wife didn't answer.

Looking at the small woman, I raised a brow at the look on her face. Perhaps I wasn't the only one that was nervous about this meeting. Oddly enough I felt comforted by that fact, all the time before, I had felt like I was simply overreacting and everyone was amused by my worries. Now I could see that Angela felt slightly the same, maybe not to my extreme, but definitely there.

"I'm going out there first, Richard you'll follow just in case they react negatively. You know, I mean, if they catch your scent, Bella," she explained in a hushed voice, her fingers slipping to let the leaves cover us once again. "Then, Edward, when I fist my hand I want you to follow, but not until. After that, Bella, you follow only a few paces behind, we need to make sure you are behind all of us, just in case."

I nodded my head, accepting her plan, I wasn't at all bothered by the fact that if there was a fight that she was trying to keep me out of it. I knew that I was dangerous and would much rather the others create minimal damage rather than my all out destruction.

"Well, wish us luck," Angela said, and as she stood I reached out to grasp her hand, squeezing it before letting it fall to her side once more.

She walked out silently, slowly, as if walking towards a wild beast. The minute she stepped away from the trees, Eleazar turned from what he was doing, critically eying the two that were slowly strolling towards him. I watched as he flipped out a cell phone and then quickly said a few words that I couldn't catch. In an instant the phone was back in his pocket and he was across the yard at the front of the house, his arms crossed.

Richard and Angela stopped a ways away, an appropriate distance to show that they meant no harm, and that they were not too overly friendly. Angela didn't want to pull an Alice, who would run out there and squeal while jumping on top of each one. She wanted to be calm, we would need it in this storm.

"Angela, what brings you here?" Irina said calmly, she slowly descended down the few steps that there were from the front patio.

"Can't an old friend drop in for a visit?" Angela said sweetly, stepping forward slightly to embrace the blonde, I was happy to see that Irina had two arms now, obviously she'd found the missing limb.

"Well, of course, but when an old friend comes and leaves two of her company hiding in the forest, one begins to wonder," the ancient vampire stated, turning her head to stare directly at where we were.

Gasping, I jolted backwards, Edward having to keep me from toppling all the way over, an old reflex of his. The wind was still blowing from the same direction, so I knew they couldn't smell us, and we were completely out of sight. By the comical look on Angela's face, I could tell that she was just as surprised. Perhaps they had just lived here for so long, that they just instinctively knew when something was amiss.

Angela quickly covered up her lapse, smiling genially, and embracing the leader once more before pulling back. She never dared looking over at us, though I didn't see the need for the pretense any longer. However, the brunette seemed reluctant to give it up.

"Who's out there?" I gasped again, this time less loudly, and didn't almost embarrass myself, but was astounded to hear her voice.

I had missed Carmen so much, and there she stood in all her glory, leaning against one of the columns and out into the forest. Her eyes were critical, examining each tree individually before moving on. I held my breath, praying, for what I wasn't sure. Edward curled his arm around me, holding me still, his chest just as still as my own. I was petrified, unable to move, frozen to one spot.

Her eyes moved passed us, and I felt relief, my muscles loosening as the frustration grew on her perfect features.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A deep voice said, one that I did not recognize.

Twisting around, we came face to face with two vampires, two that I had never seen before. There eyes were a golden honey, so I could only presume that the Denali clan had expanded since my exit. But two? In only one year they had gained two new members, wasn't that kind of strange? Why would they have so many join them when I had been the only new one in fifty years?

"A couple of spies," the other one said, she was small, almost like a preteen, but with a nasty twist to her small lips. "We don't like spies."

The male was dashingly beautiful, which was common, I supposed. He too had the darker tinge to his skin like Carmen did, with a slight beard that dusted his jaw line. Dark, thick curls topped his head and fell into his eyes, which seemed to be growing darker by the second. Violence was building within him, and I knew with two I would have to fight.

The girl had brown hair that fell just below her ears, with huge almond shaped eyes. She had a pert nose that sported a tiny nose ring, one that I was sure had been there before she was changed, there was no other way she'd have one. Her body was tiny, especially standing next to her friend, which wasn't as tall as Edward, but certainly wider.

Before I had even realized what was happening, Edward was thrown across the yard, and I screamed his name, turning in time to see him hit the house with an audible thud. Angela and Richard's eyes were wide, but they quickly recovered as they slid into battle stances. Richard was scary, way beyond anything that I had ever seen before, his lips curling back and a wild gleam in his eyes.

"Pay attention girl, your fight is with me," she cackled as she lunged at me, I quickly sidestepped her, shirting away while still trying to say behind the tree line.

She was awkward in her movements, as if not used to her own body. Her limbs looked extremely breakable, but I was sure they were not. No vampire was breakable, not even those that appeared to be so.

A look of deep concentration broke out across her face, her brows furrowed, and her eyes squinting. Her lips pursed, her eye now ticking as she hissed.

"Damn it, what is wrong with you?" she howled, surprised, I didn't move away in time as she rushed me, and we both came toppling out into the open.

I didn't have time to notice their responses, I had underestimated her, I wouldn't do that again. She was wiry, and fast on her feet, much like I remembered Alice being when the Cullens had been practicing for Victoria in Forks.

Damning my wondering mind, I struggled beneath her, not having seen her lunge at me til she had toppled me over. To my right I could see Edward in his own power struggle. Fear shot through me as I clearly saw how much the other vampire seemed to be overpowering mine. He was clearly the stronger of the two, and that scared me.

"Damn it, Bella, they're newborns," Edward yelled, and I understood, the extreme strength this girl had was because of her youth.

I prayed that Edward could out maneuver that vampire, for at the moment I was no help, and I could not see where Angela and Richard were.

Growling, I kicked outwards, flipping the small girl off me as I quickly rolled to my feet, promising that I would watch her every move from now on.

She stood slowly, shaking her head before turning and hissing angrily in my direction, the same look of concentration passing her face before being replaced by frustration. I could only assume she had a gift, and I was immune to it. Oddly enough it gave me great satisfaction to watch her fail, but then again, that could be because she was trying to kill me. I was funny like that.

She lunged again, lacking any tact or fighting know how, she was awkward, which was my advantage. Dancing out of the way quickly, I twisted in mid step, and watched as she went to go by me from her lunge. Reaching out I quickly caught her and threw her to the ground, placing myself on top of her stomach. My hand was at her throat, a hiss in my own, as I reflexively squeezed, knowing that air wouldn't be a problem. No, she'd be more worried about me dismembering her head.

Looking behind me I was happy to see that Edward had detained his own pest, said pest was currently trying to dig himself out of a hole that my love had buried him in. The only thing I could see of the burly guy was his head, which was twisting and snarling as the copper haired vampire calmly strolled away, a smirk on his lips.

Growling low in my throat as the girl resumed her struggling, I reflexively squeezed down, knowing that she would get the hint. She instantly went still, but kept the defiant look in her eyes. She was feisty, and if she hadn't been so adamant about hurting me, I would have found it amusing.

And that's when it hit me.

I had did it, I had actually fought someone and kept control. Touching my chest with my free hand, I could feel the slight pressure there, and even see the clouds in the distance, but I had did it. I had kept them away long enough for me to handle it on my own, a wave hysteria shook me. I knew if the fight had been deadlier, or had lasted longer, that my success would have probably been hampered, but at the moment, this small victory was brilliant.

"Would you get off of me?" the girl hissed, and I stared down at her, having forgotten that she was even there until just now.

"Do you promise not to try rip my head off again," I said, and she nodded her head, quickly I stood, letting her lope away a couple of spaces.

"Fat ass," she mumbled, and I scowled, intent on getting my hands on her again, problem was Edward had reached me and was currently holding me back.

"Don't worry, you're not fat," he chuckled, amused, I, however, was not, in fact I was seething, the rumble in the background and good sign of that.

"I can't help it if she's puny," I replied, giggling as Edward passed his hand lightly over my side.

"Well done, Bella," Angela cheered, her face suddenly appearing before my own, I gasped, not expecting it. "I have never seen someone do that, maybe I was wrong, maybe with your diet you have more control. Who knows! Maybe it was just the time you had spent untrained, oh the possibilities!"

"Now dear, let's not get carried away, Edward was close by," Richard drawled his eyes doing that creepy closed off thing again.

"Yes, but they aren't even officially joined yet, and look at the control she just had. Oh my, how wonderful!" Angela ranted, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Wait, what?" I asked, my head seeming to be spinning in circles as I tried to keep up with the woman, did she suspect the same thing?

"Oh, we've been ninety percent sure since you walked in my apartment that time that Edward was your Immortal, this just proves it all together. Oh joy!" she announced again, I wasn't sure how to react, but I deftly kept my eyes away from Edward's.

Silence fell, the tension that had been missing since after me and Edward officially kicked some newborn butt, was back, and stronger than ever. For the first time I chanced a look at the three vampires that still stood in their original positions. All had the same look on their face, one of absolute disgust. Which was mirrored closely by the two newborns, the girl glaring specifically at me, and the man (who just happened to be picking dirt off his clothes) snarled at Edward.

"Welcome back, Bella," Irina said, and the air was broken, a small smile graced her features, and I felt relief swell in me.

I would never forget what I did, and I was sure that they wouldn't either. The path we once traveled together was forever blocked, the connections I had irreversibly damaged. But perhaps I could be forgiven, we could move on and at least be allies, but never family. No, the family thing would never be offered again, but that was alright, I had my own, and I was happy with them.

**A/N:** There it is, hope you like it! Do that R&R thing that you all do so wonderful on.

Dark Huntress


End file.
